Loving Hermione Granger
by TheSaberWolf
Summary: Beauxbatons has been invited to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. A delegate for her school, Fleur Delacour has responsibility over the other Veela traveling with her. To her surprise, she finds more than she bargains for at the legendary school. Will she be able to earn the heart of the brilliant brunette who catches her eye, or will the tournament be too much? Warning Dubcon
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all, this is my first go at fanfiction, so I apologize if I have done anything wrong. I wrote this story literally in one week for my husband's birthday, so any mistakes are mine as I also don't have a beta. I do not speak French, so sorry for the mistakes of Google Translate. Thank you and enjoy!**

I own nothing, as I am not clever enough to have my own book published yet, so don't sue me! I give full credit to J.K. Rowling for the amazing world she created, and several other creators for these two characters—make sure to give them all a read as well.

 **Bold is thoughts/conversation from the Veela.**

 _Italics are Fleur's mental conversations with her Veela._

Loving Hermione Granger

I couldn't help but feel anxious as the Beauxbatons carriage soared through the clear skies towards its destination. I shifted, counting the girls beside me to make sure I had gathered them all in the foyer for Madame Maxine, the school headmistress.

"All right, ladies, zis is it. You have been selected as ze best of ze best at our school. Zis year, one of you will represent Beauxbatons at 'ogwarts for ze Triwizard Tournament. I know you will do me proud. Remember to keep you 'ead 'eld 'igh at all times. You are Veela, for Merlin's sake, you know all eyes will be on you, so flaunt it," the half-giant smiled, towering over us at her full height.

The younger girls giggled, looking forward to all of the new attention they could gather with their looks and thrall. I, however, was a bit more cautious. I would have to remind them again what my grandmére said before we left on this journey.

As Veela, our unnatural beauty could draw looks from both men and women without even trying. Add our thrall into the mix, a type of aura that Veela used to seduce their sexual prey, and no one could resist us.

This often annoyed me—as the heir to the Delacour clan, I had the responsibility of upholding the family name. In other words, I had no time to fantasize over little crushes. I wanted to wait, to keep myself for my mate, the one person whose soul would complete mine, whose magic would mix with mine as we would grow and become one.

My current fear, however, was keeping the younger girls of my clan in line. While I knew better than to prevent them from satisfying their Veela needs, I would have to remind them that we were still magical creatures, and, as such, would likely be treated somewhat poorly. Witches and wizards had a superiority complex when compared to those with creature blood, regardless that we were much more powerful than them. And Merlin knows I would do anything to keep my Sisters from being hunted like animals.

I kept my mouth shut until Madame Maxine left to check our course once more before saying anything. "All right, girls, please remember to be'ave. My grandmére 'as put me in charge during our stay at 'ogwarts. I do not want any trouble with ze British officials, am I clear? You can 'ave your fun, just keep it quiet and don't cause problems. By zat, I mean do not interfere with any existing relationships."

Some of the girls groaned and complained, but the moment I released some of my thrall to establish dominance in the group, they silenced and bowed their heads in respect. That was probably the best use I had for my thrall—to remind the girls that while we were away from home, I was in charge.

The Veela inside me stirred, seeming to be as anxious as I was about the coming school year at Hogwarts. It didn't often make its presence known, but when it did, it usually annoyed me. **Are we there yet?**

I sighed and rolled my eyes at the voice in the back of my mind. _Does it look like we're there?_ I moved and looked out of one of the windows down at the ground passing below us. It huffed and grumbled about the trip taking forever. While I had to agree with it, I couldn't do anything to speed us up. If it were out instead of inside me, I could swear the Veela would be crossing its arms.

Nearly half an hour later, I spotted the large castle in the distance. A couple others noticed it and gasped, quickly calling attention to it, and the rest of the girls swarmed to the windows to check it out. I had to say, the old stone structure was quite impressive.

The Veela sighed with relief and tried to tug at me to move towards the door to the carriage. I had to chastise it and remind it that we couldn't leave until Madame Maxine exited first. **Always taking my fun from me.** How could it consider this fun?

After another twenty minutes or so, the carriage came to a stop on a large field outside of the castle. Madame Maxine stepped to the door and glanced back at us, displaying how we should present ourselves before she pulled the handle and stepped outside. I filed the girls out, leaving last and closed the door behind me.

Immediately, my breath was stolen from the cool air. "Zis is terrible—'ow do zey expect us to live 'ere when we will freeze to death?" Victoria stated through chattering teeth. Several others agreed and wrapped their arms around themselves, small puffs of breath becoming visible in front of our mouths.

"Come now, girls, you are tougher zan zis, are you not? Or per'aps I was wrong to select you to represent our school," Madame Maxine said, rubbing her chin as if pondering her decision.

"Non! We will do better," Abigail quickly replied. The others also promised to stay strong and show their worth. To prove their point, they stood taller, lowing their arms, and raising their heads. I chuckled at the sight but followed suit.

Madame Maxine beamed, her tactic having worked to restore the pride in her school. "Good, now come. We will make ourselves known to Dumblydore." With that, our little clan followed the half-giant inside, which was only slightly warmer, partially ignoring the crowd that had gathered to witness our arrival. I didn't have to look to know most of them were drooling.

 **Time for some fun!** my Veela cheered. _Non, time to behave._ It growled and complained about having to be caged up like this, though it knew I was right. We had this conversation many times before we left France. I even went so far as to have grandmére use her Alpha thrall to force my Veela to comply, something I was reminding it of now.

Our headmistress spoke with the legendary headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and before long, we were being given a tour of the giant school. It was even bigger on the inside than it had appeared from the outside. I could easily see myself and my Sisters getting lost. Perhaps we could put our looks to use to get help finding classes. As our walk was coming to an end, we found ourselves in front of an enormous set of double doors.

"Zis is where we will make our entrance," Madame Maxine announced. The girls chattered gleefully, ready to see what the school had to offer. "Before we go in, ze 'eadmaster 'as asked for you all to not draw in too many students. He doesn't want us to cause problems and 'as suggested zat you make use of ze nearby town of 'ogsmeade when looking for prey."

I sighed in relief. This would hopefully help keep the girls out of too much trouble as well as allow them to satisfy their needs. **What about** _ **my**_ **needs?** _We're not here to satisfy our own needs—we're here to represent our school._ **Ugh.**

Suddenly, the double doors swung open on their own, and we stepped inside, performing just as we had rehearsed, releasing butterflies at the end as we bowed. Naturally, I could feel the thrall hanging heavy in the air, realizing some of it was my own, and I pulled it back, chastising my Veela who was chuckling. **Serves you right for torturing me.** I had to keep my smile as pleasant as possible and prevent my eyes from rolling back as we were directed to a table with blue banners.

Moments after we had taken our seats next to the staring students, the double doors opened again and the boys from Durmstrang came pounding in. The younger girls next to me giggled with joy at the show of power, something I was sure their Veela's would love to challenge. I shot them a warning look, and they quieted down, still grinning.

After they had also taken their seats under green banners, the old headmaster spoke about the school rules, places students were forbidden from accessing, and introduced the professors who would be teaching us this year. When he finished, he waved his hands and the tables instantly filled with platters piled high with an assortment of food. Students eagerly dug in, though many eyes remained on us. I did my best to ignore the stares and delicately placed food on my plate. More than my Sisters, I had to remain professional.

"I smell bouillabaisse!" Amile said, sniffing the air.

"Over zere," Victoria replied, nodding at the table with red banners hanging overhead. The girls glanced at me, their eyes pleading for me to retrieve the fish stew. With a resigned sigh, I rose, straightened my uniform, and made my way towards the other table with my head held high.

As I neared the table, I was drawn to a bushel of chocolate hair that was sitting beside the dish. "Excusez-moi, are you finished with ze bouillabaisse?" I asked, smiling politely.

The girl turned and my eyes widened. **Mate!**

Her eyes also widened, her mouth slightly gaping, as she stared at me. I made sure to keep my smile as I took in the beautiful girl who was sitting in front of me. Her hazel eyes had taken me by surprise, the meeting of our souls signifying our bond together. She was slender, younger than I, and absolutely adorable. I could feel the Veela purring, but I managed to keep from performing the action myself.

She opened her mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it, repeating this a couple of times as I waited, praying she would say something so I could hear her voice, the voice of my mate. **Please say something, anything!** I had to agree with the ecstatic creature within me.

Instead, the boy across from her spoke. "Yeah, sure, we're done with it." I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the girl.

She shook her head, seeming to collect herself, and blushed. "Yes, we no longer need it. Here you go." I felt my heart melt at the angelic voice. I could listen to it all day long and never be satisfied.

She turned and grabbed the bowl to give to me. I reached down, making sure my fingers brushed hers, as I took the dish. She visibly shivered and I felt a chill run down my own back. **Kiss her! Mark her! Claim her!**

 _No! It's far too soon. Besides, if we did that, we would surely scare her off. Do you want to lose her when we just found her?_ The Veela pouted at the thought of losing our mate. _Then let me handle this and take it slow._ **Fine, but if you take too long, I'll take over and do things my way.**

"Merci," I returned and took my leave, my heart aching as I put distance between me and my mate. As I sat back down next to my Sisters, I glanced at the brunette. She had her hands twisted in her hair with her back towards me once more. I frowned, wishing she would look at me. I wanted to see those gorgeous eyes again.

"What's with you?" Sabine asked as she scooped up some of the fish stew.

"I…I just met my mate," I said, slightly unsure how to feel.

Every single girl around me gasped and squealed. For a Veela, finding her mate was the biggest event in her life, other than completing the bond.

"What? Who is it?" Abigail demanded as she looked around the Great Hall.

"What are you doing here? Go be with them!" Elise pushed.

"Non!" I nearly shouted as my Veela began to agree with them and fight for control to return to the girl. The girls shut their mouths and bowed their heads. "We are 'ere to participate in ze tournament. I will not push my mate and endanger my chances. I will take zings slowly and start off as friends. And _none_ of you will interfere or say anyzing to 'er, am I clear."

Every head nodded somberly. Satisfied, I returned to my plate, chancing one last glance at the girl under the red banner. She seemed to have gotten over whatever she was struggling with and was eating and laughing with her friends once more. How I longed to be there, being the one to make her laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey all! Thanks for all of the support for this story. I'm glad you all seem to like it so far, so up goes another chapter. I'm thinking of uploading on Wednesday's and over the weekend. I will aim for Saturday unless something happens. As I said before, all mistakes are mine, so I apologize.**

Nothing has changed on owning anything, so all credit goes elsewhere, especially to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

 **Bold is thoughts/conversation from the Veela.**

 _Italics are Fleur's mental conversations with her Veela._

 **Chapter 2**

The next day, I was leading the other Beauxbatons girls through the halls of Hogwarts as we explored more of the castle on our own. It was Saturday, which meant we had time to get our bearings better before classes started.

They were chatting happily as we wandered, and I was doing my best to focus on my surroundings instead of the girl from the Great Hall when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Well, well, well. Such a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Fleur Delacour." I turned to see a blond boy with a sneer on his face. "Why don't you dump your friends and I can show you all of the best hiding places Hogwarts has to offer."

I raised an amused brow as the girls quieted down behind me. I could sense their anger at the boy, partly for dismissing them, but mostly because I was already mated, and it wasn't with him. I held the boys gaze though, my Veela growling as he eyed me up and down like a slab of meat.

"Can't you go one day without tormenting someone, Draco." My Veela jumped excitedly and I turned to see the cause of the voice. My mate was scowling at the blond boy in front of me, her arms crossed.

"Watch yourself, Granger, or you'll be next," the boy jeered. This time I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips.

Turning back to the boy, I grinned. "Draco Malfoy, is it? Oui, I know _all_ about you. Your fazer does business with my family. It'd be a shame if it were to stop for some reason." His face faltered before he collected himself.

"Don't think you're something special just because of who your daddy is," he hissed.

"I could say ze same," I returned, and the girls behind me giggled. With an indignant huff, the boy spun and pushed past his friends behind him, who followed after him like lost puppies. **What a fool.** _You're right about that._ **Our mate came to save us!**

Upon remembering the girl, I turned and bowed my head at the brunette. "Zank you for 'elping us; I greatly appreciate it," I smiled, my eyes taking in hazel again.

She blushed profusely. "I-It was n-nothing, really. Draco's just a pain," she stammered, leering after the retreating boy.

"Does 'e give you trouble?" I frowned, anger rising and threatening to loose my Veela to tear the boy to shreds. The girls behind me also tensed, ready to follow my lead after the blond. I knew they had figured by my reaction that this girl was my mate. They, like myself, would protect her no matter what. Veela looked out for each other, and that included our mates.

The brunette shrugged, "He bothers everyone. I'm surprised you knew him, though."

I smiled shyly. "Oui, well, I don't know 'im exactly, just of 'im. Our fazers do some business togezer. I know ze Malfoy family is full of zemselves." The brunette giggled, sending waves of joy through me. It was the most wonderful sound I had ever heard, and I blushed.

"Got that right, mate," one of the boys behind my mate agreed. "I'm Harry." He reached his hand out and I took it, shaking politely. I noticed the scar on his forehead and realized just who this boy was. Even if the French kept to themselves when it had come to Voldemort, we knew of the tale of The Boy Who Lived. I hadn't expected to be meeting him, but I respected him nonetheless.

"I-I-I…" the redheaded boy beside him stammered, drool slightly visible coming from the corner of his mouth.

"Honestly, Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you to behave?" the brunette fussed as she crossed her arms angrily at her friend. I chuckled, admiring her attitude and how the boy apologized, his face darkening to match his hair.

"Ron Weasley," he finally muttered, his gaze lowered to the floor. A couple of my sisters giggled. I thought of shooting them a warning look, but I assumed they were merely amused and wanting to toy with the boy. I would allow that.

Finally, I turned expectantly to the brunette, but figured it polite to introduce myself as well. "I am Fleur Delacour, of ze Delacour Clan. Zese are my Sisters, girls also in ze clan." They muttered greetings, more interested in the brunette with each passing second.

"Hermione Granger," my angel replied, blushing slightly. I grinned, fighting the urge to take her hand and kiss it. **Why not do it to her lips instead?** _Shut up._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, 'ermione. I 'ope we will run into each ozer again, but I must ask to be excused." I bowed slightly, catching the blush that graced her cheeks darken before turning. I snapped my fingers, and the younger Veela fell into line behind me as we walked away, our heads held high. I wanted to impress my mate, so I made my hips swing more than usual. I could feel my Sisters grinning, well aware of what I was doing.

We made our way through the castle and ended up at the Great Hall, where the Goblet of Fire was being watched by several students, waiting to see who put their names in for the tournament. I wrote my name on a piece of parchment and dropped it into the fire, watching it dance as it accepted my entry. A few other Veela also entered, though we all knew I was the likely candidate for champion of our school. We would know for sure at dinner, and I hoped I would have the chance to impress Hermione more.

When the time came, I kept sneaking glances at the table I had learned was Gryfindor's, where my mate sat. If only we had been allowed to sit there…

 **You could always sneak away and sit there.** I sighed, frowning. I couldn't do as my Veela suggested, as much as I wanted. I couldn't leave my girls without an Alpha, and I couldn't ask Hermione to sit with us at Ravenclaw's table. I was trapped.

I was barely paying attention when I felt an elbow nudge me. I glanced away from the brunette and noticed Dumbledore step next to the Goblet of Fire, preparing to announce the names of the champions. The first name that shot from the Goblet belonged to Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker from Durmstrang. A couple of my Sisters clapped, obviously intrigued with the idea of seducing the boy. Shouldn't be hard—he hardly seemed intelligent.

The next name came after Viktor had exited the Great Hall into a room near the professors' table. This one was for Cedric Digory, a Hufflepuff from Hogwarts. The entire school erupted into applause to cheer for their champion. I smiled as I noticed Hermione also cheering.

Finally, it came time for Beauxbatons' champion to be chosen. I held my breath, silently praying it would be my own name. I wanted to prove my worth to my mate.

As the fire released the last name, Dumbledore took the small piece of paper. "And the champion that will be representing the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons…Fleur Delacour!"

The girls around me clapped excitedly as I rose, grinning with pride. I would have my chance to show my mate what I was made of. **Those boys don't stand a chance. We will show our mate our worth and earn her love.** I couldn't agree more with my Veela as I glanced back to the Gryfindor. She was smiling at me!

I couldn't help but blush slightly as I entered the room where the other two champions were waiting. They stared at me, their eyes glazed, and I realized my thrall was the cause. I quickly pulled it back and smiled apologetically.

After several minutes, Harry Potter stumbled into the room followed by a furious Dumbledore. I watched the exchange that unfolded. Apparently, Harry's name had been released from the Goblet of Fire, signaling him as a champion.

"Zat can't be right; 'e is too young," I protested, partly because I didn't want more competition, but also because I knew he was Hermione's friend, and I didn't want him getting hurt in this death tournament.

My comment went unheard, as it was made clear that the Goblet's magic was binding. However Harry had managed to get his name in and be chosen, he had no choice but to participate along with the rest of us. From the panic in his eyes, I knew he hadn't done this himself and that he wanted no part of the tournament. What was going on at this school?

Madame Maxine was furious and started to curse in French as she exited the room to return to the carriage. I debated on following my headmistress, but decided to chase after Harry instead. He was practically jogging to get away, so I had to speed up to shorten the distance between us.

"'arry, wait," I called. He slowed, finally turning around, his expression guarded. I could tell he didn't trust me.

"What is it, Fleur? Like I said, I swear I didn't put my name in the Goblet," he repeated his earlier argument.

I smiled softly and nodded, "Oui, I know. I believe you, 'arry. Zere is no way it would be possible anyways. I don't know what's going on, but I wanted to let you know zat I am 'ere for you. I will do my best to 'elp you if I can."

The boy's expression softened, and I could see the glint of tears in his eyes. "Y-You actually believe me?" I nodded, reassuring the young boy. "T-Thank you, Fleur. I really appreciate it, truly. Can't say many would believe I don't want more attention—I just want a normal year for once."

I tilted my head curiously as we continued making our way towards where the Gryfindor's lived. "You 'aven't 'ad a normal year?"

He frowned slightly, seemingly thinking of his time at Hogwarts. "No, not in the least, but it's all good."

"Harry!" I blinked as a figure nearly tackled the boy next to me, quickly realizing it was my mate. I was too shocked from her sudden ambush of the boy or else I would have whimpered. **Why didn't she hug us?** _Because she hardly knows us._ My Veela huffed impatiently at me, and I got the hint that it wanted me to push things along. That was something I wasn't willing to risk, though, especially since her friend was now in danger, for apparently, another time.

"Merlin, Hermione, go ahead and kill me before the tournament, why don't you?" he fussed but smiled at his friend.

"You have to participate?" she frowned.

"Seems so. Apparently the Goblet of Fire has some sort of magical binding contract that can't be broken. I'm in for the long haul. But no worries, Fleur has offered to help," he replied and turned to me.

In the next instant, Hermione had locked me in a tight embrace. I felt the magic within me stir, seeking to be released to the girl holding me. She quickly stepped back, searching my face with a confused expression. **Her magic is calling for us, too.** I smiled shyly as my Veela explained, unsure how else to react.

"Thank you, Fleur," Hermione said after she collected herself, "but may I ask why you offered to help Harry?"

I shrugged, "It doesn't seem fair for someone so young to be forced to participate, especially when 'e didn't even want to."

She exhaled in apparent relief. "No, he would never have entered his name into the Goblet, though Ron doesn't seem to want to listen to reason." Harry frowned deeply. "He's been complaining ever since you left the table. Even I can't reason with him. He thinks you entered the tournament yourself and didn't bother putting his name in. He can't even see how dangerous the tournament is supposed to be."

When she finished her spill, she glanced nervously at me. My heart swelled seeing how she seemed to worry about me as well.

"Ron's always thinking I do these things on purpose. I didn't ask for any of it, they just keep happening," Harry sighed in defeat. Hermione rubbed his arm in support. "Whatever. Let's go and get this over with. Help me out, Hermione?"

"Of course. Thanks for walking with him, Fleur. We'll see you around," the brunette smiled and walked with, what I hoped, her friend. **They had better just be friends, or it won't be the tournament Harry has to worry about.** I sighed, chastising the Veela. Killing Hermione's friend surely wouldn't gain us any points on the love scale. If they were more, I would just have to work harder to draw her away from him and make her mine.

A few days passed and I hadn't gotten another chance to talk more with Hermione. By the time I noticed she had left the Great Hall, she was nowhere to be found. I decided to be more vigilant as I practically stared at her the entire time during dinner. **Not creepy at all.**

I huffed. _Like you would have a better idea._ **Naturally. Just go and tell her and make her ours.** There was no reasoning with the creature.

Hermione stood up from the table, saying her goodbyes to her friends, and headed for the double doors. I quickly jumped up and followed her as she wandered through the maze that was the school, finally pushing through the doors that led to the library. What was she doing here?

I stepped inside after my young mate and searched for her, finally spotting her in the history section as she pulled a couple of books off of the shelves and made her way to a table near the back of the library. Should I interrupt her? Would she get mad that I had followed her? What if she was doing homework and I was disturbing her…

 **Just go!**

My Veela pushed to the surface so quickly that I couldn't restrain it as it moved my feet for me. I fought for control, shoving it back down, though I continued making my way towards the Gryfindor, who now had her nose buried in one of the books. The closer I got, the more my nerves got to me, my heart sped up and my stomach proceeded to do summersaults. I forced myself to take a deep breath to try and calm myself as I neared the table Hermione was sitting at, my eyes never leaving her beautiful form.

When I was standing behind her, I cleared my throat as she hadn't noticed me, too engulfed in the writing. Her head shot up and turned around, and she looked slightly irritated for having been interrupted.

"Uh, bonjour, 'ermione. Sorry if I am disturbing you; I can leave if you'd like," I mumbled nervously and spun around to go.

"No, wait, you're alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone," she reassured. "What are you doing here?"

I looked back at her, her scowl now replaced with a faint smile, causing my heart to melt. "What are _you_ doing 'ere?" I countered, not wanting to let her know I had stalked her here. What a creeper, following her like that. I proceeded to chastise myself for not thinking about how I would look to her.

Hermione didn't seem to mind, but her smile disappeared, replaced once more with a frown. "I've been trying to do research and find out anything that might give Harry an advantage for the first challenge, but every tournament has provided different obstacles, so there really is no way to properly prepare."

"'e is lucky to 'ave such a wonderful girlfriend," I replied, forcing a smile to seem polite.

She twisted her face in disgust, shaking her head vigorously. "Merlin, no, Harry's not my boyfriend! He's like my brother." My heart skipped a beat, hope growing as it started again.

"Zen ze red'ead, per'aps?" The glare the brunette was giving me caused me to burst into laughter, and she smacked me lightly, looking around in terror for the librarian who always demanded silence. Watching her react like this made me bury my head in my arms on the table to stifle the laughter. When I had collected myself, I looked at the blushing girl. So adorable. "Pardonne-moi, I 'ad no idea you were dating Draco."

She snorted, and we both laughed, this time earning a death glare from the older woman who presided over the library. We quickly apologized, lowering our heads, snickering slightly as she huffed and walked away.

"You're terrible, Fleur. But thank you, I needed that," Hermione grinned, her eyes shining with gratitude.

"I zought we were going to be 'exed out of ze library when she spotted us," I chuckled.

"She's done it to a few students before, but she likes me." I raised a curious brow. "I spend most of my time in the library. I love it in here—the smell, the silence, all of the books. I'd lose myself for days here if I could."

I nodded, having to agree. It was rather pleasant here. "Surely it 'as nozing to do with being called ze brightest witch of your age, does it?" Hermione blushed, looking down. "It is nozing to be embarrassed about, believe me. I respect zose who value knowledge. It opens minds to zose who are different from zemselves."

"Like how you're a Veela?" she asked, quickly covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes widening in shock. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you."

"Non, I just…is zat alright?" I asked nervously. I didn't mind the fact that she knew what I was; I simply didn't want it to scare her away, especially if she knew how I felt about her.

She looked slightly confused. "Why wouldn't it be? I have to admit, to my disappointment, I don't know much about your kind of magical creature, but I'd love to learn." I raised an amused and hopeful brow.

"I'd be more zan 'appy to show you everyzing about me," I said, slightly more seductive than I intended. Her eyes widened, her mouth opening slightly. _Pull back our thrall, you idiot!_ My Veela snickered, but quickly complied. Why did it always do this to me at the least opportune moments?

"Uh, yes, perhaps another day?" she asked, quickly recovering.

I nodded, relieved she wasn't running from me. "So, is zere anyzing I can do to 'elp with your research?"

She sighed, dropping her head to the book. "Tell me what the first challenge is?"

"If I knew, you would, too," I said softly, placing my hand on top of hers as it lay on the table. She looked up, gazing into my eyes, and I was lost in hazel. I wanted desperately to kiss her, to reassure her that everything would be alright, that I would help those she cared about.

But I couldn't.

I cleared my throat once more, withdrawing my hand from hers, and stood up. "Forgive me, it's getting late. My Sisters will be worried about me."

"Oh, uh, right, of course," she muttered, looking slightly saddened.

"Bonne nuit, 'ermione," I bowed, glancing at her once more before taking my leave.

 **What's wrong with you?! That was the best chance we've had so far to make her ours! And you ruined it!**

 _Enough, please. I don't need to be reminded of how much of a failure I am at being a Veela. But she is too worried about Harry; I couldn't just push myself on her. I don't want her to think I'm trying to take advantage of her._

 **Of course we're not; she's our mate. She's ours and ours alone. Get on Harry's good side and earn her affection if that's your plan.**

I sighed and snickered lightly. _You think I have a plan? Cute._ The Veela growled at me, furious I was leading it blindly. At least we knew she was single, though that didn't mean much since we were both girls. I didn't want to push too hard and seem too obvious.

I groaned as I made my way back to the carriage, hoping my clan had returned after dinner. As I made my way inside, I couldn't help but wonder what I could do to try and help Hermione with her request. How could I possibly find out about the first challenge and not get disqualified for breaking the rules?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Thanks once more for all of the support. Next chapter is up now, so I hope you all enjoy. Still own nothing, so don't hate me. I know, I suck.**

 **Bold is the Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's mental conversation with her Veela._

Chapter 3

"Merde, you want me to do _what_?"

Madame Maxime roared at my request. I had gone to her the next day, telling her of my predicament and asked for her help.

"Nozing much, just 'elp me try to get a 'int of what ze first challenge might be," I pleaded once more.

"Fleur, essayez-vous d'être disqualifié?" She placed her hand over her heart, taken aback at the risk I was treading around. I shook my head, saying it was so I could try to better prepare and elevate our school to victory. She raised a suspicious brow. "So it 'as nozing to do with a particular brunette?"

I couldn't hide the blush that formed, my gaze lowering as I fumbled with my hands. "Non…"

The half-giant chuckled and embraced me gently. "You are sweet, ma fille, but I do not know zat I can 'elp. I do not want to risk your chances." I nodded, my hopes diminished at my headmistresses rejection. I couldn't blame her—she was right about the risk. I just wanted to help Hermione, wanted to be the reason she smiled and was happy.

Plus, I did tell Harry I would do what I could to help him. I hated the thought of letting my mate down, but there was nothing I could think of to help.

Several weeks past, and I was nowhere closer to figuring out what the first challenge was. I had occasionally joined Hermione in the library as she studied, sometimes working on my own homework as we sat. I enjoyed simply being near her, and it also soothed my Veela, though it still wanted more. I couldn't deny my own desires, but I wasn't going to push the young girl.

We talked about anything and everything, though I was relieved she hadn't asked much about the Veela yet. I knew it would come up eventually, but I wasn't sure what I would tell her. I was terrified of the truth, not wanting to scare her away.

I entered the carriage one evening after dinner. It was a Friday, and I was exhausted from the week of school and training. The girls had asked to go to Hogsmeade, and I was willing to take them and have a break. I knew they were growing antsy from having to refrain from interfering with the students here, so I couldn't deny them their fun at the nearby town.

I was almost to my room, planning on passing out as soon as I changed, when I spotted Madame Maxime walking towards me.

"Fleur, may I speak with you for a moment?" she asked. I could tell she was slightly on edge, so I nodded. I couldn't deny my headmistresses request.

"Oui, is everyzing alright?"

She nodded shortly and motioned to my room. "Why don't we speak in private?" I let her into the room and closed the door behind me. "I am going to meet 'agrid soon."

I tilted my head in confusion. "Ze Magical Creatures professor? Why?"

The half-giant blushed as she talked about the man that was like her. "It is a, uh…a date, I suppose."

I giggled, amused and pleased to see the large woman behaving like this. "And you said I 'ave it bad." She shot me a look that caused me to laugh heartily.

"Zat is not ze point, ma fille. I believe 'e is going to show me what ze first challenge is going to be." My eyes lit up as I realized what she was implying. If Hagrid did in fact let her know what I would be up against, there was no way she would keep this information from me.

"Mon dieu, I could properly prepare for ze tournament!" **You could tell our mate and earn a kiss.** I couldn't help but entertain the Veela for once, imagining my lips against Hermione's soft, supple lips…

"Oui, but I do 'ope zat means you will train and not just go and tell your mate. You 'ave to focus on yourself, Fleur. You are ze pride of ze school; don't let me down."

"Bien sûr, 'eadmistress. I will not betray ze faith you 'ave placed in me," I replied, bowing to the large woman. She smiled, seeming satisfied with my reply. I truly didn't want to disappoint her; she had often pushed me harder than the other students. She knew my position in my clan, so she felt I could handle it. I wasn't going to let her down now, but I wasn't going to keep this from Hermione, either.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I 'ave a date to get to," she smiled, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

I lay in bed the next morning, waiting for a knock that had yet to be heard from my headmistress. She had promised to tell me this morning the secret that was the first challenge, and I didn't want to leave to miss her.

The girls would likely be in a bad mood for being kept from Hogsmeade, but they knew my fears about the challenge. It was less than a month away now, the first week of November.

I was about to let my fears get the best of me when I finally heard a knock on the door. "Entrer," I called. It swung open and Madame Maxime stepped inside, closing the door behind her. I sat up, looking at her expectantly, hopeful.

She noticed my expression and sighed. "It's dragons."

I shot up with fear, hoping I had heard her wrong. "Dragons?"

"Oui. You will 'ave to retrieve a golden egg from its nest; ze egg is supposed to 'old a clue to ze second challenge."

I sighed heavily. This was not going to be fun, but then again, it wasn't supposed to be. I would definitely have to tell Hermione so she could pass it on to Harry. Hopefully he would manage against the large beasts. It was clear I wouldn't be able to help him in the first challenge if what Madame Maxime said was true.

My heart fell, partly for fear of failing, but also for not wanting to disappoint my mate. No point in dwelling on it now. I'd just have to practice harder, figure out a strategy, and hope Hermione could help her friend. I knew she'd have her hands full with The Boy Who Lived to bother helping me, but that was fine. Just meant I would have to work harder to impress her when the time came.

"Merci for ze information. I will rest today and try to come up with a way to defeat ze dragon and resume training tomorrow."

The large woman nodded, accepting my plan and sent me along to pick up my Sisters to go to Hogsmeade. They chattered eagerly, debating which stores to go to first. I wasn't as interested, but perhaps a trip to the local bookstore could provide me some information on the first challenge.

As we entered the town, the girls split off into groups with my permission and wandered between stores. I made a beeline straight towards my destination and went inside. The scent of parchment and ink filled my lungs, and I couldn't help but smile, thinking of my time spent with Hermione in the library. She was right—it was peaceful.

I wandered past several shelves, scanning for the section on magical creatures. As I turned the corner, I bumped into someone. "Pardonne-moi," I apologized. My breath hitched as I realized who I had literally run into.

"Fleur, hi, what are you doing here?"

Hermione was rubbing her arm tenderly. **What is wrong with you? Why'd you have to go and hurt our mate?** _I didn't mean to! I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, especially her._ It growled in frustration, but let me go, happy to see the brunette.

I grinned in amusement. "Looking at books," I stated obviously, motioning around us.

The Gryfindor blushed and mumbled. "Oh, yeah, guess that makes sense."

"I do apologize for 'urting you, zough. Are you alright?"

She smiled, "Yeah, more shocked than anything."

"Zat is good. It wouldn't do to 'ave ze brightest witch of 'er age taken down by collision." She blushed again, making my stomach and Veela do flips.

"Ah! Fleur! Dragons! That's why I was here!" she exclaimed loudly, lowering her voice as she continued. "The first challenge—it's dragons."

My eyes widened in shock. "'ow did you know about zat?"

She blinked in confusion. "How did you know?" I blushed, wondering if it would be right for me to disclose Madame Maxime's date. She gasped as if remembering something. "Your headmistress! She was meeting Hagrid now that I remember. Seemed like a date to me." She grinned widely, implying the closeness of the two half-giants.

I chuckled, "Oui, she went out with 'im and 'e showed 'er ze dragons. She told me about it zis morning. I was going to warn you, but it seems you found out as well. 'ow is 'arry doing?"

"Not too well," she frowned. "I came here to look for any information that might help, but it seems the school talked to the stores and had everything helpful on dragons removed. Guess I'll have to use my imagination on what they're planning with them."

I raised my brow, my heart racing. Seems I would be able to help my mate after all. This pleased the Veela to no end as well. "We are supposed to collect a golden egg ze dragon will be protecting."

"So you will literally have to _fight_ it? That's insane! Are they trying to kill you?"

I laughed at her furious outburst. "Well, it is called ze death tournament for a reason," I mused. She blushed, realizing the truth of my statement, and groaned. "Don't worry. If you need any 'elp with advanced spells, I would be more zan 'appy to assist you."

"Private study session with Fleur Delacour? How will we ever get away from prying eyes?" I could tell she was being sarcastic, but I couldn't help but frown. I knew she hated all of the attention I received, even now noticing a few people staring at me. Why were people so rude?

"'ermione, I really am sorry. I don't want zeir attention, and I would gladly do anyzing to get rid of it."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Fleur. Hagrid said it's because of your thrall, so I can't blame you for something out of your control."

I raised my brow. "You asked 'agrid about my creature?" Her face instantly darkened and her gaze fell to the floor as she tried to stammer a coherent response. I giggled, finding her reaction adorable. "It's alright, 'ermione, I like zat you are curious about me. But per'aps you should ask ze source of your curiosity instead, as I'm sure ze professor's knowledge on us is limited. We are secretive creatures, after all."

"I'd like that," she replied with a smile. My Veela purred, content with the conversation and the closeness of our mate.

Hermione's expression changed, slightly surprised and curious, and I realized it wasn't just my Veela that had been purring. "I…I'm sorry, I just, uh…"

She chuckled, "It's fine. Can't say I was expecting that, though, but it's cute." Now it was my turn to blush. **She called us cute!** _No, she called what we did cute. How could you let me get that carried away?_ **Maybe you should pay better attention to yourself if you're not going to let me have control.**

I rolled my eyes, earning a frown from my mate in response. "Sorry, it's not you. My Veela 'as a bit of an attitude."

"It talks to you?"

"Oui, zough I wish it didn't. It's not very patient with me, zough I can't really blame it," I frowned, hoping I didn't say too much.

As I looked at the brunette, her eyes were shining taking in the information. "I'd love to learn more about it, if you don't mind?" I agreed and we made our way towards The Three Broomsticks for lunch and butterbeer.

We sat down in a corner to try and avoid as many looks as we could. I noticed that it made Hermione uneasy as she shifted. "Merde tous ces gens," I muttered under my breath, cursing having so many staring at us. Hermione heard me and raised a curious eyebrow, but I shook my head. I didn't want to point more attention to those around us.

The waiter brought our food and drinks and we dug in, quickly falling into conversation. "So, tell me more about the Veela? I know they're supposed to look like Harpy's or something?"

"Oui, we are feathery creatures with wings on our backs. We can't use usual magic in our true form, but we can control fire, so we aren't defenseless. We also 'ave en'anced speed and strength in both forms."

Watching Hermione's face light up as I spoke thrilled me to no end. I was happy that she was so interested in me and showed no signs of judgment.

"So tell me more about thrall?" My pleasure quickly became fear. What would she think of me once I told her? Would she think I was trying to seduce her? I knew better, that she was my mate, but would she be mad?

I took a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell her. "It's, um, an aura zat every Veela 'as around zem. It is what causes everyone to stare at us, zough we cannot control it. It is meant to attract our, uh…prey," I said, blushing as I lowered my gaze.

"Prey?"

"Oui. Veela are…sexual creatures." I looked up to watch Hermione's face as it registered.

"Oh, so you…you're trying to attract a mate." I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but she looked slightly sad.

I shook my head, hoping to reassure her. "Non, zat is somezing entirely different. Even if we use our zrall on our mate, it isn't for ze same intent." She raised a confused eyebrow, and I knew I would have to explain more.

I sighed, hoping I wouldn't scare her off, before continuing. "Every person in ze world 'as a soulmate, someone who is meant to complete zem. Veela 'ave ze ability to seek out and find zeir mate, knowing who zey are when zey meet."

"How do they know?"

"When zey lock eyes…zeir magic calls for zeir mate. Zrall doesn't cause zat sort of reaction. It is merely infatuation and goes away when we leave or withdraw ze zrall. For our mates, zough, nozing 'elps ze desire to be togezer, ze desire to bond." **Go ahead and tell her! She's smart she'll figure it out sooner or later, so go on and make it now.** _No!_

"And what's this bond?"

I blushed and folded my hands in front of me. "Per'aps anozer time? It's…a very private matter; not somezing to be shared in a restaurant." This was true, but I was also terrified to let her know. Bonding was something that was only meant to be shared between a Veela and her mate, just as special as finding her mate.

Hermione didn't seem to mind; if anything she seemed happy to get to be able to learn more. "So how often do Veela find their mates? It sounds really romantic."

"Oui, it is. Most find zeir mate, but it can take many years. Some don't find zem until zey are older, but zey are 'appy nonezeless. Finding one's mate is ze greatest joy for a Veela." I could finally understand why as I studied the young witch in front of me.

"Have you found your mate? Or at least someone you're interested in? I know it's probably easy for you; everyone wants to date you."

I raised my brow at her wording, wondering if she was interested in me as well. Still, I didn't press her. Instead, I decided to play it somewhat cool. "I might be interested in someone, zough I'm not sure how zey feel."

She huffed slightly. "If someone turns you down, they're just crazy. You're a really great and interesting person." My heart skipped another beat. If only she knew. I could feel my Veela just groan and roll its eyes, annoyed at me. I simply managed to thank her in a quiet voice. "Why don't we get out of here and keep looking around?"

We wandered around the small town a bit more, and I noticed several of my girls toying with the local young men and women. Hermione also noticed this and blushed, seeing them in somewhat compromising positions.

"Do…Do you want to join them?" she asked shyly, not meeting my glance. "I mean, I don't want to keep you from satisfying your Veela needs…"

I chuckled slightly. "Non, I couldn't even if I wanted." She finally looked at me, confused. Merde, I shouldn't have said that. "What I meant is zat I am ze 'eir of ze Delacour Clan. I don't 'ave time for meaningless escapades. My Veela wouldn't allow me to be with any of zem." Because I could only be with the brunette beside me.

"That sounds kind of sad—to have a need and not be able to satisfy it."

"' **ave you satisfied your needs?"** _Oh my God! Why did you just ask that?!_ **You're curious, too, so you're welcome.**

Hermione's face was crimson as she stared at me, stammering. "I-I, uh, I, no…" I couldn't stop the purr that escaped my lips. When I realized what I, what my Veela, had done, I bolted. There was no way I was going to explain what just happened.

I rounded the corner to the local joke shop, hiding behind the buildings, before I stopped to beat myself up. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did we have to purr, of all things? She's going to think I'm a freak!_

"Fleur?"

I gasped, quickly covering my mouth to keep her from finding me.

To my disappointment, Hermione heard me and made her way back to where I was hiding. I wanted to sink to the ground and disappear. Would she figure my feelings out? Would she hate me? Did she follow, just to make fun of me?

"Fleur, what's wrong? Why did you run off?" I shrugged, not trusting myself, or my Veela, to speak. "I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're thinking. I saw your eyes; I'm guessing it was your Veela who asked that question."

I growled internally at the creature for putting me in this position, and it whimpered an apology. "So you saw my eyes change."

"They're beautiful, Fleur." I glanced up in surprise, seeing a soft smile on my mate's face. "They're like amber, like the sun when it's setting. I love them." I studied her for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do. I could sense that Hermione was telling the truth; that she genuinely liked my eyes and didn't seem to blame me for what my Veela asked.

So I did the only thing I could. I blushed and smiled shyly at the compliment. "Sorry for letting it out and putting you in zat situation. I'm sure you weren't planning on telling me somezing so personal."

"No, I wasn't. Most would make fun of me if they knew. The plain know-it-all witch who spends all of her time with her nose in books. Of course no one would be interested in me like that."

"Don't say zat! You are beautiful and brilliant and whoever you choose to be with will be ze luckiest person in ze world! I know I'd be jealous of zem…"

This time it was the brunette's turn to blush again. She didn't seem to be able to respond, as she lowered her gaze, kicking at the dying grass under her feet.

I sighed, wanting to salvage this day. "Why don't we go back and shop some more. I 'ear zere is a candy store. I'd like to check it out if zat's alright with you?" She nodded shyly, still not looking at me, but stepped beside me as we made our way towards our next destination.

Inside, we quickly got over the earlier embarrassment as we explored the variety of candy the shop had to offer. We ended up getting lemon drops and sugared butterfly wings. As we went to check out, I took the candy from Hermione and quickly paid for it before she could protest. I noticed her scowl, chuckling as we made our way outside.

"Why did you do that, Fleur? I am very capable of paying for my own candy," she fussed.

"Oui, I'm certain zat you are, but 'ow else was I supposed to zank you for spending time with me?"

"You don't need to thank me for that. I had a lot of fun just walking and talking to you. You answered several of my questions about Veela and other things. That was payment enough." I could tell that she wasn't going to let this go so easily.

I sighed, finally giving in. "Alright, fine. Ze next time we come 'ere togezer, you can buy my next butterbeer. Deal?"

"Y-You want to come back with me again?"

"Of course. I enjoyed myself, too." She blushed, accepting the offer, and I handed her the butterfly wings. We opened the packages, trading a few pieces as we munched on the sweets. We were making our way towards the entrance of the town to head back to the castle. I knew to leave my girls and allow them to finish their fun. They'd be back in time for dinner, or at least before the night was over.

"Well, isn't this lovely? The Mudblood with the beast."

I growled as I spun in place, being greeted by the blond boy I had grown to hate. "Don't you dare call 'er zat," I threatened. I didn't care what he said of me, but I would die before I let him insult my wonderful mate.

Draco raised an amused brow. "Touch a nerve, Veela? Don't worry, I can forgive you if you go on a date with me."

I snorted, repulsed by the boy. "Not even if you were ze last being on Earth."

"Guess you are just an animal after all," he sneered.

"You have no right to say that about her, Draco. Just go torment someone else for once," Hermione scowled.

He grinned darkly. "And miss this fun? Aw, are you going to go crawling to daddy? I'm sure he'd side with me. Even _you're_ better than that filth you associate with," he said to me, nodding at Hermione as he finished.

My body began to itch as my Veela fought to get out and slaughter the blond in front of us. While I was immensely tempted to allow it, I knew I would not only be disqualified from the tournament, but also likely expelled from the school. So I did the next best thing I could think of doing to keep from losing control.

I stomped towards the boy and slugged him in the face, spinning furiously as I grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away. I didn't stop until I was in front of the large doors that led inside the castle, never releasing Hermione's hand. She didn't speak the entire trip, and I couldn't help but worry I had scared her again.

As I took deep breaths to calm myself, my Veela beamed with pride at my actions, having defended our mate. When I finally relaxed enough, I risked a glance at the brunette beside me.

She was actually grinning. "Fleur. That. Was. Bloody. Brilliant." I blinked in surprise, not receiving the reaction I had expected. "I mean, I worry about you getting expelled or something for punching another student, but that was just…wow. Thank you."

My face grew hotter as I scratched my head and smiled. "Merci, but I'm not too worried about getting in trouble. It's not like we were on school property, and 'e started it after all."

"I hope you're right. Come on, let's go walk around." I agreed, willing to follow her to the ends of the Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Yay, it's August! And another chapter goes up! Thanks again for all the support; I really appreciate it. If only I could own something, but alas, I am not that fortunate to own any of this. Enjoy!**

 **a nargle: Thanks for the review. I admit that I didn't look the rules up in the time I had to write the story. I will work to correct them in the future.**

 **Bold is the Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal conversation with her Veela._

Chapter 4

As I sat for dinner in my usual spot at the Ravenclaw table, several owls came swooping in to deliver mail to the students. To my surprise, a white envelope dropped in front of me. I took it, flipping it over curiously, as I wasn't expecting anything.

I noticed it was from my mother and opened it, revealing another envelope inside. A red one.

It came to life and began yelling at me in French.

"Fleur Isabelle Delacour, how _dare_ you attack Draco Malfoy! Do you know how much trouble your father is having with his, trying to keep him from canceling business with him? There is _no_ reason whatsoever to have solicited this behavior. You are in _so_ much trouble when you get home.

"You need to personally write and apologize to Mr. Malfoy, explaining why you felt the need to attack his son, and it better be done by tomorrow night. Your father is also expecting an apology. You should know better as the heir to the clan; if you continue to behave like this, I might just have to pass you up and give the title to your sister. Good day."

With that, the yelling envelope burst into flames, disappearing before it hit the table. I stared at the spot in front of me, rage building once more. I looked up, noticing Hermione looking at me worriedly.

That was it. I wasn't going to put up with this.

I rose from my spot, startling the anxious Sisters beside me, and stormed to my room, summoning a red piece of paper myself and began my rant in French.

"First of all, maman, I am not going to apologize to that foul excuse of a human being. _Draco insulted my mate_ , and if I have learned _anything_ from you, it's that no one insults my mate and gets away with it.

"And before you complain about me not telling you about my mate, it's because I've been too focused on the tournament to bother writing. Her friend is also participating, so she is terrified for him as well, and I am doing my best to ease her worries. She doesn't know about it yet, but her happiness is all that concerns me right now. So when she is insulted for something she has no control over, naturally I wasn't going to stand by and let it happen. Apologize to papa for me, but I'll be damned before I regret punching Draco."

I took my wand and placed my own howler inside another envelope, making my way to the owlery for it to be sent the next day.

I returned to my room after my errand, too tense to be around people. I could feel the Veela just under the surface, waiting to be freed to unleash its wrath. I knew my eyes were glowing, simply from the startled looks of students as I passed, making my way back to my room.

Slamming the door behind me, I flopped onto the bed, sighing in resignation. I wanted this day to be over. It had been so perfect with Hermione. Why did everyone have to ruin it? All I wanted was simple days of happiness with my mate.

The next day, Hermione joined me as I sat in the library working on homework. I smiled up at her as she sat down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked anxiously.

"Talk about what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

She frowned. "The howler. I couldn't understand it, but they're never good. And then you just left. I tried following you to see if you were alright, but you're pretty quick when you want to be."

I blinked, completely unaware she had pursued me. "Ah, oui, it was nozing, really. Just my maman yelling at me for hitting Draco. I replied in kind to explain what really 'appened."

Her mouth fell in horror. "You sent your mother a howler?!" I simply shrugged. "Fleur, she's going to kill you!"

"Non, I 'ighly doubt zat will 'appen. If anyzing, I am expecting 'er to apologize," I replied and chuckled. Once she learned Hermione was my mate and what Draco had done, I knew maman's opinion would change. No Veela took well to any other's mate being disrespected. They were practically sacred to us, and we defended them with our lives.

"I find that hard to believe. I know for a fact that my parents would ground me for the rest of my life."

I smiled mischievously. "Per'aps, but I simply gave maman reason enough to forgive me." She raised a curious brow, but I simply shook my head. I wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet.

"You're definitely an interesting person, Fleur Isabelle Delacour," she giggled. "That was the only part I understood."

"Oh? And what's your middle name?" I pressed, curiosity getting the better of me.

She shook her head. "I'm not giving it up that easily." I could feel my eyes change as my Veela produced images of what she was referring to. "Why do they do that?"

I blushed, partly from the question, but mostly from the pictures in my head. "Um, it 'appens when I am experiencing intense emotions; like yesterday, when I was so furious at Draco."

"Alright, what were you feeling now that made them change?"

I bit my lip and quickly shook my head. "It's not important. Per'aps anozer time, non? Now I should get back to my studies." My distraction seemed to work as Hermione quickly became interested in what I had been doing before.

As we sat, she asked questions, eager as ever to learn. I was more than happy to help her; she was truly brilliant, and had a drive for knowledge very few held. She picked up the information quickly, though it didn't surprise me. I loved watching her eyes twinkle at the prospect of learning something new, how her face scrunched as she worked to get things right.

"Thanks for teaching me; I had a lot of fun," Hermione beamed as we exited the library, making our way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"It was my pleasure. I'd be more zan 'appy to teach you more sometime. I'm sure zere are many zings I could teach you," I grinned. I caught the blush that graced Hermione's cheeks just before she looked away. Merde, was that too much?

I let it go, not wanting to draw attention to it and make Hermione even more uncomfortable. Why didn't I have a filter with her?

As we entered the Great Hall, she looked at me curiously, as if wanting to ask something, before shaking her head and made her way to her table. I frowned, watching as she retreated and sat before I went to my usual spot. I wanted so desperately to follow after her, to sit beside her and be a part of her life. But my Sisters needed me, and I didn't want them to bother my mate.

Sitting down, only a handful of owls intruded on the meal this time, including one that dropped another letter in front of me. I took a deep breath before retrieving it. I could sense the anxious Veela beside me as they observed. I knew they were worried about another howler from my maman, but I hoped this would have a different tone.

As I had suspected, this letter was much softer, other than the part where I was chewed out for not revealing my mate to my family sooner.

Regardless, maman said that she was proud of me for defending my mate and would make sure things were dealt with the Malfoy's so I wouldn't have to worry. She also agreed that I wasn't to issue an apology to him.

I couldn't help but smirk, letting my Veela swell with ego. **We did well defending our mate. Let's do it again!**

 _No, maman won't be happy if we keep pushing our luck. I also don't want to risk upsetting Hermione by putting her in bad situations._ Luckily my Veela agreed, and I folded the letter up and stuck it back in the envelope.

The girls visibly relaxed beside me, relieved I didn't seem to be in trouble. I glanced over to the Gryfindor table, catching hazel eyes studying me with worry. I smiled widely to reassure the concerned girl. She also seemed to relax and returned my smile before getting back to her food.

The days flew by leading up to the tournament. I had worked on a few spells that I hoped would work against the dragons, as well as charmed my clothes to resist physical and fire attacks. If I needed, I could transform into my Veela as a last resort to reduce the damage from the dragon's fire. I couldn't help but want to prove my worth as a witch, not a magical creature. Maybe that would cause people to look at me differently—to respect me.

I offered to help Harry with training, but Hermione simply assured me they had come up with a strategy that would work for the boy and reminded me that she was helping him. I couldn't help but smile, knowing she would make a great teacher. Harry was in great hands.

Finally, the day of the first challenge arrived, and I was mortified. Logically, there was no reason for me to be so scared. I knew what to do—I had been training practically nonstop since I learned what the challenge held in store for me. That didn't stop my nerves from getting the better of me, though.

 **Stop complaining; you're worse than your sister about having to go to school.** I couldn't help but chuckle at my Veela's attempt to calm me down.

I wandered through the empty halls of the castle. The champions had been excused from classes today to finish preparing for the tournament. It was eerie, walking through the silent halls. I wasn't sure where I was going as I wandered aimlessly.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and the students were released in waves from the classrooms, causing the chatter to pick back up in the halls. This was more accurate.

"Fleur? What are you doing here?"

I turned and spotted Hermione and Ron making their way towards me. I blushed and scratched my head. "Uh, I'm not quite sure. I was simply walking around, not sure where I was going. Can't say I complain about ending up 'ere."

Hermione blushed. "Well, we were about to go to Transfiguration. Want to walk with us?"

We walked in peaceful silence, my mate so close our arms were nearly touching. I was only too tempted…

As we found the classroom, we all paused. Ron looked between me and his friend before rolling his eyes and heading inside. I ignored him and turned my attention to the beautiful brunette beside me.

"I 'ope you 'ave a good class," I said awkwardly.

"Thanks, it shouldn't be too bad. Professor McGonagall likes me, and I enjoy Transfiguration anyway," she replied.

I nodded, and the awkwardness only grew as we stood in silence. "I should get in and find my seat," Hermione finally spoke, pointing to the classroom.

As she turned to leave, I grabbed her hand. "'ermione, wait." She hesitated and looked back at me. "Um, I was…Well, I was wondering. Do you…'ave anyzing I can take into battle with me?"

She raised a curious brow. "Like a good luck charm or something?"

"Oui! I know it seems a bit odd, but I'm a little nervous about ze challenge. I zink somezing from you would ease my nerves." She studied me for a moment, and I became even more terrified. Was this too odd a request? "It's alright, forget it. I'm sorry I kept you."

I turned to leave, but was stopped as a hand held my arm. "No, it's fine. I'd be happy to give you something. I'm just a little surprised you wanted something from me," she stated, her voice trailing off at the end.

"'ow could I not want somezing from you? You're incredible and I would be 'onored to carry your token into battle with me."

She blushed once more and reached around her neck, pulling a necklace out from her uniform. It was a simple golden H, likely for her name. "It's not much, but it's all I have. My parents got it for me when I was born, and I've had it ever since."

I held the letter in my hand, smiling softly. "It's perfect, merci." I took it and put it on, touching it against my neck. Looking back at Hermione, she was staring intently at me. I cocked my head to the side, curious what she was thinking.

She shook her head. "I should get to class now. I'd hate to be late and get fussed at."

"Of course, and I'd 'ate to be ze cause for you getting in trouble. Zank you again for ze necklace. I will wear it with pride. Promise you'll watch me, too?"

"You don't even need to ask," she smiled and made her way inside the room just as the bell rang.

I stood in the tent where the champions were waiting for the first event to begin. Viktor looked bored, but I wasn't sure if it was that or if there just wasn't anything going on up top.

Cedric looked like how I had felt earlier in the day, and I couldn't help but smile at him. At least he seemed to realize the threat that we were facing. I had found him quite pleasant to talk to, and we had shared some ideas and strategies on facing the dragons.

Harry appeared to be even worse. He was pale, even more noticeable in contrast to his dark hair. I smiled in pity at the young boy. I was still frustrated he was being forced to participate. I would have to wish him luck, but right now, I was being prepared by Madame Maxime.

"Don't forget to breathe, Fleur. Ze last zing we need is you passing out from fear. It is just a dragon. You're a Veela, much fiercer, non?" No, I wasn't, but I wasn't about to dissuade the half-giant who was worrying about me. I appreciated her efforts, but I had calmed down significantly after meeting with Hermione and receiving her necklace.

I held the small letter, having cast a spell to protect it from breaking during the challenge. I would never forgive myself if something happened to Hermione's precious belonging that she had entrusted me with.

In the corner of my eye, I spotted Harry make his way to the entrance of the tent. A second later and Hermione had wrapped him in a tight embrace. My Veela growled and whimpered. **What about our hug?** _She's here for her friend_. _**We**_ **are her friend, too.**

I sighed, partly at my Veela, and partly wishing she would hug me, too. There was no helping it.

Dumbledore called attention to my young mate, causing her to blush at being caught where she wasn't supposed to be. I smiled as she backed towards the entrance, wishing Harry good luck once more.

Before she disappeared, she caught my eye and bit her lip, smiling as she left. My stomach did flips. She noticed me at least. It was better than nothing.

Viktor was first to face his dragon, followed by Cedric. While I waited my turn after the Hufflepuff, I walked beside Harry. "You'll do great," I said, offering a smile of encouragement. He didn't seem as nervous since his friend spoke with him.

"Thanks. I know you'll be brilliant, too," he replied, returning my smile. "I'm sure Hermione would wish you luck, too." He raised a brow, almost knowingly.

"Uh, merci, I suppose she would," I said, blushing against my will.

"I may not know much about Veela, but promise me you'll take care of her?"

"'ow did you…I will, you 'ave my word." The boy simply nodded, satisfied with my response. Just then, Dumbledore called my name, signaling my turn to enter the arena.

"Good luck, Fleur." I smiled wryly at him. Wouldn't we all need luck in this death tournament?

As I made my way to the center of the Quidditch field, I listened to my Veela as it pulled my eyes towards the stands, to where my mate sat, watching me. Even at this distance, I locked eyes with her and smiled, raising my head higher, standing straighter, as I waited for my dragon to be brought in.

 **Our mate is watching. We won't lose.** _No, we won't._

The deafening roar was the first thing that signaled the nearness of the giant reptile. I swallowed hard, working to keep my composure and keep from transforming. I tightened my grip on my wand, feeling the magic within me prepare to escape in an attempt to protect me.

As soon as the large dragon was chained, my trial began. I quickly dove for cover behind a boulder as the dragon loosed a stream of flames. So much for starting slowly.

I readied my wand, prepared my spell, and stepped from behind my protection. As the dragon reared back to spit more flames, I cast the spell, causing the dragon to stumble before falling to the ground asleep. I held my breath as I walked cautiously to the nest with the eggs, taking my prize. Holding it up, the crowd in the stands went wild, cheering for me. I looked to where Hermione was, hoping she was also cheering.

In the next instant, I noticed her face contort in horror, and I could almost hear as she shouted to something behind me. I spun around, using my Veela reflexes, and saw a burst of fire speeding towards me.

Instantly, I pulled my jacket over my head just as the blaze came crashing down on me. The force nearly knocked me off of my feet, but I was able to hold out long enough for it to subside. As the smoke cleared, I looked back to where Hermione was standing, fear visible in her eyes.

I smiled, my ego slightly boosted by the concerned girl. She worried enough about me to try to warn me, and that caused my Veela to swell up with pride. **Our mate cares about us.**

I left the field and made my way to get checked out. Given the all clear, I found my way through the stands to where Hermione was. Harry hadn't come out yet, so I was looking forward to her focusing on me.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you looked pretty worried for a moment," I said, announcing my presence to the young Gryfindor. She looked up, seeming as if she was recovering from a heart attack, and launched herself at me, pulling me into a tight embrace. All I could do was beam as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Fleur Delacour, don't you _ever_ do that to me again!" Hermione practically shouted as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, 'ermione. I'll try to be more careful next time. I'm alright, ma chérie," I breathed into her hair. She replied by tightening her grip.

At this point, Ron decided to interrupt us. "Oi, ladies, sorry to interrupt, but Harry's about to come out." We pulled apart, searching each other's faces. I lifted my hand to wipe the remaining tears from Hermione's cheeks and smiled softly. I couldn't help but feel so in love with her in this moment. She had truly worried about me, and that meant the world to me.

"Come, let's cheer for 'arry," I said and pulled her down to her chair. The boy that had been sitting beside her happily scooted down to give me space, though I paid him absolutely no attention as we watched Harry step onto the field.

His dragon, the Hungarian Horntail, was brought out like mine and chained in place. I felt Hermione tense as she realized the danger Harry was now faced with.

"'e will be alright; 'e 'ad a wonderful teacher," I whispered to the slightly shaking girl. She barely nodded, fear evident on her face once more. This was not good—I couldn't keep my promise to my mate and help her friend. I would likely disqualify both of us, and I still needed to prove myself.

We watched in horror as Harry summoned his broom and took to the skies, only to be followed by the furious reptile. He dodged and weaved as the dragon shot quills from its body at the boy.

I wrapped my arm around Hermione, ready to react and protect her if needed, but also to comfort the terrified girl. I couldn't help but wonder if she had been more scared watching me.

Harry dove towards the ground, pulling up at the last second. I figured he had hoped the dragon wouldn't be able to correct and would crash instead. It managed to save itself and now followed him towards the stands where we were watching.

"'e better pull up now," I growled, tensing to pull my mate to safety. Seeing the danger he was putting everyone in, Harry shot towards the sky, the dragon turning to follow and ignore us. A gust of wind blew powerfully against us as we had avoided the worst for now. I was going to chew The Boy Who Lived out once this challenge was done. How dare he endanger my mate, his friend!

A little bit later, Harry was standing, holding the golden egg he had retrieved high. I applauded him reluctantly, still angry about his antics, but glad he was relatively unharmed and managed to complete the task. I knew it was difficult to think clearly in such a tense moment, but he should have noticed sooner where he was leading the dragon.

Hermione relaxed in my arms, grinning widely at her friend. I couldn't help but wish Harry hadn't been forced to participate. I hated Hermione having to suffer watching both of us, though I wasn't sure how she felt about me. We were friends, at least I hoped.

As the stands began to empty, I found myself being drug behind my brunette mate as she rushed to find Harry. When we discovered him exiting the champion's tent after being checked out, she released my hand and threw her arms around her friend. I instantly felt the tug of losing contact, making my Veela whimper.

I denied its wish to restore contact, watching my mate fuss at the boy for threatening everyone in the stands, quickly changing to hugging him and saying how glad she was that he survived.

"You did quite well, 'arry," I smiled, causing the boy to grin wider.

"Thanks, Fleur. I wasn't as brilliant as you, but it means a lot. I'm just glad it's over for now." I agreed, looking at the golden egg I was holding. What secrets would it hold for the second challenge?

We ended up in the Great Hall for dinner some time later, and I frowned as I parted from Hermione once more. I knew my Sisters would be happy to see me and congratulate my victory, but I wasn't too interested in reliving my battle against the dragon.

Luckily, the girls seemed to sense my weariness and barely mentioned it at first before quickly dropping the subject, opting instead to enjoy the meal set before us.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey all, thanks as always for the reading and everything. Here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Sadly I still own nothing.**

 **Bold is the Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal thoughts._

Chapter 5

School resumed, but gossip and rumors of the challenge spread like wildfire. The current rumor of the second challenge consisted of us having to fly on the back of a giant bird and fly through an obstacle course or something ridiculous. I ignored it, feeling that would be too easy for the death tournament.

A couple of days after the first challenge, I almost lost control and shifted in the Great Hall as I read a copy of The Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter had done her worst to paint Hermione as trying to steal the hearts of the Triwizard Tournament champions.

How dare that woman smear my mate's name! I was the only one who had lost their heart to her as far as I was aware. I growled furiously at the thought of anyone else trying to pursue my mate.

When I noticed a couple of the girls beside me sprout feathers, I realized they were feeding off of my energy and had to force myself to calm down. One enraged Veela would be bad enough. If I caused my Sisters to shift, I pitied everyone in the Great Hall. They would learn why we were to be feared, especially when angered.

A week before classes ended, Headmaster Dumbledore stood at the podium in front of his seat before dinner.

Clearing his throat, the students grew quiet, curious what the announcement was. "As our three great schools participate in the legendary Triwizard Tournament, we will also honor another event that takes place during the tournament. The Yule Ball, a dance of grace and poise, where all can enjoy themselves to escape the stresses of school and challenge.

"All who attend are expected to have a partner to share the dances with, especially the champions, as they will start the Yule Ball off with the first dance. The ball will take place a week before Christmas. The heads of houses have been tasked with teaching their respective houses the art of the dance, and I expect only the best from Hogwarts. Now, let the meal begin."

My heart swelled, and my eyes immediately shot to Hermione. She had changed sides at her table so that she now faced me. She was biting her bottom lip nervously as she stared after her headmaster. I spotted Harry sigh beside her while Ron's head smacked down on the table.

Should I ask her? Would that be too forward and scare her off? What if someone else asked her? Would she agree to go with someone else?

Her head turned back, her eyes meeting my own, and my heart skipped a beat. She was looking at me.

She seemed to be torn about something, and I tilted my head, hoping to get some sort of answer. Instead, she shook her head and looked down, placing a variety of foods on her plate as she began to eat. What was I supposed to make of what just happened?

As much as I tried to push it from my mind, the Yule Ball kept in the forefront of my thoughts. I managed to focus enough on my class work that I finished with perfect marks like usual. Still, I couldn't help but think about asking Hermione, my stomach twisting into knots at the possibility of dancing with her.

 **We have to ask her first, idiot. Won't matter if she agreed to someone else who asked her before us.**

I knew my Veela was right, but it wasn't the one who had to risk the rejection. No, if we were rejected, then not only did I have to deal with how Hermione would react about being asked by a girl, I would have to endure the torture the Veela would surely put me through. I'd face a dozen dragons at once as opposed to dealing with an upset Veela.

Still, my nerves kept getting the best of me to the point I practically avoided Hermione. I occasionally spotted her looking at me, but before I could gather enough courage to talk to her, my feet had carried me far away.

 **What is wrong with you! At this rate, you deserve to suffer her rejection. She probably thinks we hate her.** _I know, but I'm just so scared that she will reject us. I don't want to lose her, so it's best just to ignore everything._ **You really want me to kill you, don't you?**

I sighed in defeat as I wandered through the castle for the hundredth time running away from Hermione. Why was I such a coward? All of my Sisters had dates days after the announcement of the ball. I was happy for them, though I worried about the people they were taking. They had no clue what they were getting into.

"Fleur, wait!" I stopped, turning to see Harry sprinting after me.

"Bonjour, 'arry," I greeted with a smile.

He stopped to catch his breath next to me before we started wandering again. "So, I was wondering if you had a date to the Yule Ball?"

I raised a brow, praying he wasn't going to ask me. "Non, why?"

He shot me a look and frowned. "Why haven't you asked Hermione yet?" I froze, staring at him. Did he really just ask me that? "I know you've been avoiding her, so don't bother denying it."

"'arry, I…" I wasn't sure what to say. This boy had known for some time that I liked his friend, and he was looking at me expectantly now.

"What? Don't tell me I got it wrong that you have feelings for her."

I frowned, not wanting to tell him what exactly I felt for the brunette Gryfindor. "Non, you weren't wrong. I just…don't want 'er to reject me. I don't know 'ow she feels about me."

He crossed his arms in front of him and sighed. "Never would have guessed a powerful Veela could be brought down by a girl instead of a dragon." I chuckled, nodding slightly as I looked at the floor. "Fleur, she won't stay free for long. I've heard Viktor Krum is planning to ask her out."

My eyes shot up, instantly changing color, as I growled. **"'e will do no such thing!"**

Harry just shrugged. "Thought I'd warn you and tell you to get a move on her." I watched as he then turned and retreated back towards the direction he came from. **I told you not to wait so long. This is all your fault; if you had listened to me in the first place…**

 _Doesn't change anything. Viktor would still probably ask her out. I just have to ask first._

With that, I followed after Harry, using my enhanced abilities to track him down after he disappeared. He had headed outside and was walking with Hermione and Ron, the snow making following their tracks easy.

I felt like throwing up, my nerves causing my hands to tremble and my stomach to do flips. I closed the distance to the group and forced a smile to my face to try and hide my terror.

"Bonjour, everyone," I said as I stepped beside Harry. He smiled up at me knowingly. I wanted to roll my eyes at the boy, but hid it from my mate.

"Hey, Fleur," Hermione smiled. My heart sped up even more at her simple greeting.

"Willyougototheballwithme?" My gaze turned to Ron, whose face was as red as his hair. Merde, I forgot about my thrall. I pulled it back in, hoping to get the boy back to his senses. Even after he was clearly back to himself, he looked at me hopefully.

Why did this always have to happen? "Uh, merci, Ronald, but non, I must decline." His face fell at the rejection, and I wanted to run. What if Hermione rejected me like I had her friend? I knew the Veela would make me feel worse than what he could possibly be feeling right now.

"Come on, Ron, why don't we go raid our stash of candy to cheer you up?" Harry suggested as he took his friends arm to pull him away. He shot me one last glance, silently telling me to go through with things.

Hermione chuckled. "Poor Ron. So how many guys does he make that you've rejected?"

"For ze ball or life in general?" I teased. She shrugged, clearly curious for the answer. "Too many." I caught the corners of her lips droop as she started walking again.

"Well I'm sure whoever you say yes to will be special."

"Oui, zough I was razer planning on asking someone to ze ball myself. I just…needed to gazer ze courage. I'm still not sure I 'ave enough," I admitted, watching the snow crunch under my feet.

I felt Hermione look at me. "Whoever he is will be stupid to say no to you. Anyone would be lucky to go with you, especially if you're the one asking. Like you said, only too many people are attracted to you. Whoever has your heart is lucky."

My heart skipped. Was she complimenting me? "What about you? 'as anyone asked you?"

She snorted. "No, they're all too focused on you and the other Veela. I don't mind though; dancing really isn't my thing, so I'm wondering if I should just skip the ball altogether and just stay in the library."

"Non, you can't miss it! Zis is a special night meant to unite people," I objected. I refused to spend the night apart from my mate, so if she wanted to hide in the library, then I would be right there next to her.

She simply shrugged. "I still don't see what's so special about it."

"Zen would you see…if I asked you?"

"What?" She looked at me in confusion.

I took a deep breath, gathering myself only to feel like I was about to fall apart. "'ermione…Would…Would you do me ze honor of going to ze Yule Ball with me?"

We stood in silence for what seemed like hours, though it was only a couple of minutes. Oh, Merlin, she was going to say no. She wasn't attracted to me more than just being friends. I'm such an idiot! She hates me now!

I was about to turn and run away to cry when I had my breath knocked out of me. I looked down, shocked to see the brunette clinging to me. "Yes, Fleur, yes! I'll go to the ball with you!"

I was at a loss for words. "R-Really?"

"Oui," she grinned, looking up at me. I felt myself sinking to the ground, no longer able to control my emotions as I let out a sob. I sensed Hermione's fear as she kneeled next to me. "Fleur, what's wrong? What happened?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm just…so…so 'appy," I cried. "I-I wanted…to ask you…for so long…but I was too scared…that you'd say no…"

A soft, smooth hand lifted my chin up as the other wiped a few tears away. Hermione was smiling softly, her eyes warm with care as she looked at me. "Fleur, you had nothing to worry about, trust me. I wanted you to ask me, too. I was about to go to you if you didn't ask soon."

"Really?" I chuckled as a few more tears fell. She nodded, her smile widening. "So, you don't 'ate me for…liking you?"

"How could I when I feel the same?" My heart soared. Hermione admitted to liking me, though I was certain it wasn't quite the same as how I felt about her. I wasn't sure I wanted her to know I was in love with her yet.

I wanted so desperately to kiss her, and my Veela was pushing for it as well, but I knew better. If I were to give in to my desire, I would start the bonding process without my mate's knowledge, and likely against her wish. So instead, I leaned my head on her shoulder, breathing in parchment and mint. It soothed me, and I closed my eyes, purring against her.

The brunette giggled at the sound coming from me, and I smiled, happy that she had accepted me. It wasn't until I felt her shiver that I pulled away.

"You're freezing," I frowned. "Come, let's get you inside and warmed up."

She bit her lip nervously. "Only if you'll warm my hand up on the way?" My lips twisted upwards as I stood, offering my hand to help her up. She took it, blushing as we made our way back to warmth. We found our way to the library, heading towards our usual table. I pulled the chair out for my mate, causing her blush to darken, as I pushed her in before sitting next to her.

I quickly took her hand once more, intertwining our fingers as I studied them, wanting to memorize everything about the beautiful girl by my side.

"So," she started, "how long have you liked me?"

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "A while."

She chuckled, "How long is 'a while'?"

I looked up to gauge her reaction. I hadn't told her anything about mates that would give away my true feelings, so I figured I was safe. "Since ze moment our eyes met."

Her eyes widened slightly at my confession, and I began to panic. Was that too forward? "That's quite a while, indeed. Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because I didn't know 'ow you felt. I didn't want to scare you away. I value our friendship; I didn't want to risk losing it because of 'ow I feel."

She squeezed my hand tighter. "I'm glad I know now. Better late than never, right?" I smiled shyly and nodded. I couldn't believe how lucky I was—truly the luckiest Veela on the planet to have been accepted by such an incredible, gorgeous mate.

No, she hadn't agreed to the bond, something she didn't know about yet, but she liked me, and that was a good start.

We sat, talking about random nothings, until it was time for dinner.

As I rose, I held out my hand expectantly. Hermione bit her lip and shook her head. My heart fell, and I frowned in confusion. Why didn't she want to hold my hand? Was she lying about liking me?

"I don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone. Let's save it for the ball—I think it'll be more special that way for everyone to see us together then." I continued to frown, not wanting to have to wait for the world to know about my wonderful mate. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, leaving me as red as she now was, before walking towards the door.

I blinked, forcing myself to come to my senses before chasing after the witch. With a reward like that, I didn't mind waiting a little bit longer to reveal my feelings for her to the world.

As we entered the Great Hall, she glanced back at me, still flush from the kiss, smiling awkwardly before heading to her friends. I caught Harry grinning at us, and my blush returned as I made my way to the Ravenclaw table. Why couldn't I just sit by her for once?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey all, so this chapter is going up a day early because I have a lot going on tomorrow and wasn't sure if I would be able to upload then. Thanks as always for the support, and I hope you enjoy! I still own nothing.**

 **Bold is the Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics is Fleur's internal thoughts with her Veela._

Chapter 6

Madame Maxime spent every waking hour we were in the carriage preparing us for the ball. It was almost insane the number of hours we practiced, but I didn't mind. I wanted to be perfect for my mate, to please her and not screw up and step on her foot. There was no way I would make a fool out of Hermione.

The girls and I found ourselves in Hogsmeade a few days before the ball. We were trying not to cause too much of a ruckus as we tried on dress after dress, searching for the perfect one for the evening.

I stood back for most of the time, watching protectively over my Sisters. If a person looked to be gathering too much courage and start to move towards them, I interfered quickly with a growl, shutting them down instantly. Even if they were unlikely to get to play with their dates, I wasn't going to let hormonal fools keep them from enjoying themselves now. They knew how important the ball was going to be for me and had promised to perform well.

"What about zis one?" I turned as Abigail held up a lime green dress to me. I studied it, turning it around for the full view. It had a few ruffles that were cute, but not quite my style.

"Mmm, non, it is a little too frilly for my taste," I replied. "But I zink it would look good on Elise. Ze color would make her emerald eyes pop more." Abigail perked up as she agreed with me and ran off to find the other girl.

I was presented a few other options while keeping lookout. The girls felt that if I was going to watch over them, this was the best way to include me in the experience. I appreciated it and did my best to participate, suggesting better suitors for the dresses and giving ideas of what I was interested in.

"Does zis dress fit your expectations?" Sabine offered, holding out an amber colored dress, the same color as my eyes when my Veela was showing through.

I ran my fingers down the silk fabric. It would fit like a glove—simple and elegant with no frills. The perfect gown to show off my figure to my mate.

I grinned, my eyes lighting up. "I zink we found my dress," I answered. The girls cheered, and Sabine shoved me towards the fitting room and stood watch while I tried the gown on. As I twirled in front of the mirror, I couldn't help but smile. I had to say, I looked pretty darn good, and I hoped Hermione would agree.

When everyone had picked out a dress, we paid and went next door to look for shoes. I ended up with a simple pair of high heels that matched my dress. Satisfied with our purchases, the group followed me as I returned to the carriage to put everything up. I didn't want anything to happen to my gown, though I suppose magic could fix whatever problems I had. Still, I'd rather be safe than sorry.

I no longer hid the fact that I would outright stare at Hermione in the Great Hall. People had likely noticed, but I didn't care. She was much more beautiful than them and, as such, deserved to be fawned over.

The day of the ball arrived, and I was a nervous wreck. I paced throughout the entire carriage just to calm myself and the Veela down. **Are you sure you know the moves? Is the dress good enough? Do you think Hermione will like us? Will she be too scared about telling everyone she'll change her mind about going with us?**

If ever I wanted to be just a normal witch and not a magical creature, this was it.

My Sisters and I filed out towards the Great Hall for lunch. I steeled my expression as best I could to hide my true emotions. We entered and took our seats under the usual blue banners as people wandered in to eat.

I kept my head low, trying to tune out the excited chatter about the dance. I wanted to run away and cry, to let loose the dam that was holding back all of my emotions.

An elbow nudged me, causing me to look up at Elise. She was grinning and nodded her head towards the Gryfindor table. I looked over anxiously and spotted an angel.

Hermione was looking at me, her expression full of concern. In that instant our eyes met, all of my worries washed away. She was my mate. She wouldn't reject me after everything. Tonight, we would dance together, declaring our connection. And I would be damned if I let my silly fears ruin her evening. I would make her happy, the happiest ever, as that was exactly what she deserved. The same way she made me feel.

I smiled shyly and shook my head, hoping to reassure her. She watched for another moment before returning my smile, turning back to her food and friends. How I longed to join her.

Seeing Hermione also calmed my Veela, and it was now purring contently, knowing that in a few hours we would be reunited with our mate. I changed into the amber dress and helped the girls prepare, putting on makeup and doing hair. When we were all finished, it wasn't much longer until we would have to convene in the Great Hall, which had been transformed for use as the ballroom.

We walked from the carriage in two lines with me at the head inside the castle. Those who were lingering around openly drooled as we passed. The girls knew better than to act out and make me look bad.

"Ah, Miss Delacour, you're here, good. Champions are to wait out here until being summoned for the first dance. The rest of you girls can go ahead inside," Professor McGonagall informed. She looked slightly frazzled, odd considering her usual stern demeanor. I had grown quite fond of the older witch. She was the head of my mate's house and was very kind and protective of her students. Hermione looked up to her, which made me respect her more.

I nodded for the girls to follow the professor's instructions and watched as they disappeared inside. A moment later, Cedric and his date arrived. I relayed the order to wait out here. He thanked me and started chatting with the girl on his arm.

Viktor was the next to arrive. Seeing two other champions waiting seemed to make him use his brain for once that we were going to be brought in later. I recognized the girl on his arm as Luna Lovegood. She was a Ravenclaw, so we sat at the same table during meals. She was a very intelligent witch, odd as she was, often rambling on about random creatures I had never heard of before.

She smiled at me as they neared. "Hello, Fleur, I hope you are doing well today," she greeted dreamily.

"Oui, and yourself?"

"Quite lovely. I'm sure your date is excited for tonight, just as you seem to be." I blinked at her. Of course she would know who my date is. It didn't seem much got past this particular blonde.

"Ah, um, I do 'ope you're right," I blushed shyly. She giggled lightly and pulled at Viktor to give me space. He acknowledged me with a grunt as they passed. Brute.

Harry and his date, Cho, finally arrived. He grinned, seeing me fiddle with my fingers. "Don't worry, it'll be great," he reassured. "Your date will be here soon. Just had a few finishing touches to make. If you want to wait by the stairs?"

I nodded and followed his suggestion, going to the bottom of the stairs to wait for my mate. I stood, smoothing out my dress and making sure I still looked decent. I hoped she liked me.

A gasp sounded above me, causing my head to shoot up. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the goddess before me.

Waves of blue, starting out light and darkening as they lowered, flowed around porcelain skin. Her hair was done in a loose bun with a few curly strands gracing her cheeks, hazel eyes glowing. Hermione was perfect.

I opened my mouth, trying to form a coherent sentence to greet my mate, only to have words fail me as my mind went blank. The only thing present, the only thing that filled every crevice of my mind, was my flawless mate.

"You look…incredible, Fleur. Wow," Hermione breathed, a silly grin plastered to her face.

All I could do was stare as she descended the remaining steps to my side. **Say something! Don't leave her hanging!**

 _Oh, right_. I blushed, "You are so beautiful, 'ermione. I can't describe 'ow stunning you truly are."

The brunette giggled and looked down to hide her own blush. I offered my arm, straightening up with pride as she took it. We returned to where the other champions were waiting to be let in. Harry and Luna were grinning at us as we joined them. The others seemed more surprised, though no one said anything.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, take your places," McGonagall ordered as she joined us, pushing us into a line. I noticed her shoot me a look, warning me against hurting her cub. "Remember the steps to the dance and enjoy yourselves."

The large doors opened and we entered the Great Hall in the order we had participated in the first event. As we entered, I kept my eyes on Hermione, too entranced with her beauty to look away. I didn't need to look, though, to know that all eyes were on us.

A clearing had been made in the center of the room as each pair took their places to kick off the ball. I pulled Hermione to me, placing my left hand on her waist, my right hand taking hers and intertwining our fingers. I gazed down into her eyes, lost in their depths as the music floated through the room.

We began to move, forgetting the world around us. How could I have gotten so lucky to find my mate and have her here with me in this moment?

We continued spinning around long after the music ended, too engulfed in each other. Another song started and ended before Hermione broke our trance.

"No one else is dancing right now," she stated. I finally looked away from her for the first time since arriving, seeing that we truly were the only ones dancing. No one paid us any attention, which I was glad for. Still, I didn't want to make my mate uncomfortable.

"Would you like to stop? I can get us some drinks if you'd like?" She nodded, so I led her away from the dance floor to a group of tables. Most of them were occupied, but there was an empty one near the back. I pulled her chair out for her once more, earning a shy blush, and pushed her up. "I'll be back soon."

I made my way to the table where the refreshments were, grabbing a couple of glasses of punch before returning to Hermione. She shined brighter than everyone around her. I couldn't help but stop and admire her, swelling with pride.

She finally spotted me and looked confused before blushing as I resumed my way to her. "Were you watching me the whole time?"

"Non, only ze past few minutes. 'ow could I not? You're très beau," I grinned. I offered her the beverage and she held it, taking a few sips. We sat for a while, making small talk as we enjoyed each other's company.

Hermione finally looked back at the dance floor. I rose, offering my hand with a slight smile. The brunette took it, and I led her back for another few dances, getting lost in each other once more.

The next time we left the dance floor, I was pulled towards the doors. Slightly confused, I followed my mates lead. "Sorry, I can't really handle being around that many people for much longer; I hope you don't mind," she apologized as we wandered through the halls.

"Non, of course not. You should 'ave said somezing earlier. I don't want you to be uncomfortable because of me," I replied.

She shrugged. "I was fine, but it wasn't going to last. I could use some fresh air. Want to go for a walk?" I nodded, and we made our way outside. It was chilly, so I cast a warming spell on us as we walked through the snow towards the Quidditch field. I helped her up to the stands, clearing the snow from the seats, and pulled her next to me.

"You truly are beautiful, 'ermoine. Zank you for agreeing to come with me."

"Thank you for asking. I was worried you weren't going to. If you hadn't when you did, I was probably going to be forced to agree to go with Viktor Krum." She grimaced at the idea of going with the Bulgarian. I laughed, imagining how much of a bore he would be to her.

"Well, zen, per'aps I should ask you sooner if zere is ever a next time for anyzing like zis."

She raised a brow. "What makes you think there's going to be a next time?"

I faltered, hurt that she didn't seem to be interested in going out with me again. "I-I didn't mean…I'm sorry, I just zought…"

Hermione smiled softly and started to lean towards me, closing her eyes as she neared. Oh Merlin, she wanted to kiss me!

"Wait!" I cried and shot to my feet. Merde, I can't kiss her; she doesn't know what it would mean…

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to push you, I just thought…"

"Non, it's not zat, believe me, 'ermione. I want nozing more zan to kiss you, I just…can't." She looked confused and hurt, causing my heart to break. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt the girl before me. "I can't tell you, I'm sorry, but please don't be mad. It's just…complicated."

"Because it's a Veela thing?" I nodded sadly. I didn't want to tell her she was my mate and scare her off, but I also didn't want to ruin tonight. "Fleur, it's alright, trust me. I know."

My eyes shot up, surprised by what she said. "What do you mean? You know what?"

Her smile returned, along with a slight blush. "You can go ahead and tell me the truth. I won't run away, I promise." I studied her for several moments, trying to figure out what to do. Could she really have an idea of what she meant to me? What if whatever she was thinking was way off the mark and she started to hate me for loving her?

She continued to look at me expectantly until I gave in. I sighed heavily, not sure how to say it. Might as well just be blunt. "You're my mate."

"Like I said, I know. I kind of figured it out when I was thinking about everything you told me. I asked Hagrid a few things as well, though he didn't know much. Just enough for me to realize what I am to you," she stated.

My eyes fell, my fingers twitching. "And you…don't mind?"

I felt soft fingers on my chin, lifting me until our eyes met. "No, I don't. I don't really know what all it means, but I do know how you feel about me. Believe me, you don't need to worry about how I feel, either. You can explain it more if you want?"

"Ah, oui, if you'd like." She nodded eagerly, always ready to take in new information. "Alright, but I must ask you not to tell anyone ze process of bonding. It is a very guarded secret of ze Veela, since it is so personal."

"Of course; I would never betray your trust or do anything to endanger your kind."

"Merci." I took a deep breath and began. "Zere are trois steps to complete ze bond with Veela. Ze bond is recognized when a Veela and 'er mate lock eyes for ze first time. For a Veela, finding 'er mate is one of ze greatest experiences of 'er life. She 'as finally found ze one who will complete 'er, if zey agree to ze bond.

"Once ze bond 'as been accepted, ze Veela and 'er mate kiss, sealing ze acceptance. Zeir magic also starts to mix togezer. This works to unite zem as a single soul when ze bond 'as been finished."

"Does the mate change?"

"Both ze Veela and mate grow more powerful, but zat is all. We stay ze same, as we are now. Ze second step is when I would bite you, to mark you and claim you as mine for ze world to see. I 'ave been told it is quite pleasurable for ze mate, and zat zey feel no pain at all."

I hesitated with the last step, gauging Hermione's expression during my explanation. I worried she would freak out with the last part.

"Go on, I won't run away," she said as if sensing my fear.

I sighed and nodded. "Ze last step finishes ze bond, completing our uniting. It is ze ultimate act of love—we make love."

Her eyes went wide as I finished, and I feared she would flee. I bit my lip, waiting for her to react, but she sat there, her face slightly scrunched like when she was deep in thought. I began to worry she wouldn't say anything as the minutes past.

"Okay," she finally spoke.

I blinked in shock. "What?"

"I said okay. I accept the bond. I'm not ready to…complete it yet, but I want to be with you, Fleur. I have for a while now."

"Y-You…want to me with me?" She giggled and nodded. My Veela exploded, jumping up and down in joy. Her grin widened as I noticed my eyes change in the reflection of her eyes. I didn't care. She accepted the bond. Maman was going to be thrilled.

"I can't imagine your Veela possibly being happy right now," she teased.

I swatted her arm playfully. "What can I say—it's been pushing me to ask you out since we first saw you."

"And what is it saying now?" I didn't have to listen to know what it wanted.

"It's telling me to kiss you. But I don't want to push you and force you into zis bond if you are not ready," I stated, letting my mate know she was in control.

Her face softened. "You should listen to your Veela more often, you know."

I swallowed hard and licked my lips. I knew what she was saying, and I was more than willing to comply. I gazed deep into her eyes, seeking confirmation once more. She nodded, and I lifted my hand to her cheek. It was soft and warm against the cold around us.

I breathed her in as I pulled her face closer, relishing the scent of paper and mint. Her face was inches from mine, and I shivered with anticipation. Finally, I closed the gap between us, pressing my lips against hers, completing the first step of the bond.

She tasted sweet, like honey on a warm summer day, and I couldn't help but moan. I felt my magic leave my body as hers entered, dancing with my magic like we had earlier.

I opened my mouth slightly, letting my tongue tease my mate's lower lip, asking for entrance. Her lips parted, and I began to explore every inch of her mouth. She moaned at the intrusion, and I deepened the kiss, twisting my fingers in her hair. I wanted to stay like this forever, but before long, we were both needing air.

Pulling away, I couldn't help but notice how dazed Hermione looked. "Are you alright, 'ermione?" I asked, worried something was wrong.

"Yeah, just…never kissed anyone before. Don't think they're usually like that though," she giggled.

My Veela purred, infinitely pleased at our total possession of the young witch. No one else would have her, and that thrilled me. "Non, zey usually aren't," I agreed. I only had a couple of experiences, but they were nothing like this.

"Well, I'm all for repeating it later, though I can't say I'm ready to move to the next step."

"Of course, mon amour," I smiled, but quickly faltered.

She raised an amused brow. "Like I said, I know how you feel. I'm just…not ready yet."

"And zat is perfectly fine. You're giving me everyzing simply by accepting ze bond. You can take as long as you need. I won't push you, no matter what ze Veela might want. You are in control of zis, 'ermione. But zank you for accepting me. Zank you for choosing me."

Her hand raised and rested against my cheek. I moved and kissed it, loving the contact. "How could I not? You're an incredible person, Fleur, and I want to be with you. I don't know what the future holds, but I know that I want to share it with you."

"I promise I will do everyzing in my power to make sure your future is bright and full of joy." She smiled, knowing I would do my best to keep my word.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey all! Thanks for the support once more; I really appreciate it. Here goes another chapter, so as always, I own absolutely nothing. Hope you all enjoy!**

 **Bold is the Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal thoughts with her Veela._

Chapter 7

That night after I kissed Hermione good night and left her by her common room, I returned to the carriage and proceeded to write maman, telling her of the events that had transpired. Furious as she had been about having to learn about Hermione the way she had, I figured I should go ahead and tell her about the bonding. I knew she was going to be ecstatic. I sent the letter the next morning, curious how she would respond.

I spent the day hanging out with Hermione and her friends. Harry and Ron had made up after the first challenge, something Hermione was grateful for. Now, he seemed angry about me and her being together. She said it was partly because he made a fool of himself by asking me to the ball, but I tried to explain about the thrall to him. He wasn't too receptive, and Harry suggested I just give him time to get over himself.

So the three of us wandered while the redhead trailed grumpily behind. We had a great time, joking and laughing. He wasn't any closer than I to solving the riddle of the golden egg. Every time I opened it, a shrill screech deafened me and enraged my Veela.

Hermione thought it may have something to do with dulling our senses in the second challenge, such as limiting our sight or hearing. Perhaps something to do with the Forbidden Forest at night, but we weren't sure. We still had a couple of months to figure it out, so I wasn't too worried about it now—more concerned about enjoying the break from classes.

We entered the Great Hall for dinner, and I kissed my mate for the hundredth time today before letting her go to her table before turning towards mine.

Shortly after we started eating, several owls swooped in with the daily mail. I looked up expectantly, waiting to receive something from maman. As the owls floated along, packages and envelopes dropped to their respective owners. Only none landed in front of me.

Perhaps she would reply tomorrow. I glanced at the Gryfindor table and blinked in surprise. Hermione had received an envelope. Probably from her parents, as it was almost Noël. I watched her turn the envelope over, a confused look forming as she glanced up at me. She tilted her head slightly and opened the letter, reading it silently. Was it not from her parents?

Her cheeks quickly became crimson as she read, looking up at me after a few seconds. Oh, merde, please don't tell me maman wrote to Hermione instead of me…

She continued reading, pushing a curious Ron away, and I knew it was from maman. Merlin, why did she have to do this? I just got my mate; I didn't need her to be scared off from whatever horror stories maman was telling her!

When she finished, she returned the letter to the envelope and placed it in her robes, still blushing as she caught my eye. Her cheeks darkened and she quickly looked down. What did maman do...

I made to get up, but Hermione realized this and shook her head vehemently. Whatever was written, she didn't want to discuss it right now. All I could do was respect her wishes for now, but I was determined to catch her later and find out what had caused her to react this way. What was I going to have to send a howler back home for?

Try as I did, Hermione completely refused to discuss the letter or let me read it, though she did admit it was from maman. At her pleading, I agreed not to write home, though I was extremely curious, as was my Veela. It had found our mate too adorable blushing and wanted to know what it could do to make it continue.

 _Don't push her or you may cause her to run away._ **She already accepted and started the bond; there's not much that can break it now.** I merely sighed, letting the creature believe what it wanted.

Noël came and I woke early to open presents with my Sisters. I got a few books, along with a new scarf, a new bag, and a new jacket. We ate breakfast in the carriage, and I quickly finished before running off towards the Gryfindor common room. Hermione had promised to wait to open her presents until I was there to watch. I had already given her a few gifts that would be under the tree, but I had one more I wanted to surprise her with. She would also give me my gifts when I arrived.

Harry opened the portrait of The Fat Lady, greeting me as I entered. "Joyeux Noël!" I greeted to the few students who were sitting around the tree opening presents.

"Happy Christmas," Hermione beamed, running over to me for a kiss.

"Bonjour, ma belle. 'ow are you?"

"Better, now that you're here," she smiled and pulled me after her to the table. I sat in one of the armchairs and watched my mate and her friends open their gifts. I loved watching her eyes light up, truly grateful for every item she received.

After she finished with the presents from her friends and parents, she pulled the few gifts I had gotten her in front of her before handing me my own.

Feeling bad for opening so many while I watched, she insisted I open my gifts first. I couldn't deny her wish, so I tore the decorative paper, kissing her for each of the three gifts she got me—a moving picture of us dancing at the ball, a book on curse breaking, as she knew that was my interest, and a locket with her picture in it.

I didn't hesitate to put the locket around my neck, happy to be able to have her image with me at all times now. It wasn't nearly as good as the real thing, but it would have to be enough.

Finished with my own gifts, I urged my mate to open hers. She tore into the first one and beamed. It was a book dedicated to France—the culture, the cuisine, the sights to see. The second gift was a book on the French language. With these two gifts, I told her my intention to take her to meet my family one day, to show her my home and have her get to know more about me.

I got her a couple of other books I had seen her eyeing a few times at the bookstore in Hogsmeade. I couldn't complain, as I had earned several more kisses. I kept the last one, wanting to give it to her in private.

As everyone left for lunch, I held Hermione back. "What's up?" she asked in confusion as her stomached growled. She had said earlier that she had been too excited to eat breakfast, so I didn't want to keep her long.

"I actually got you anozer gift," I admitted.

"Fleur, no, I can't possibly accept any more from you! You've already given me so much. Truly, I couldn't ask for anything more."

I ignored her protest and pulled out the slender box, handing it to her. She sighed in resignation and took the package from me, eyeing me warily.

She pulled the lid off and gasped, her fingers tracing the wing-like pendant. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

I smiled shyly. "It's ze Delacour crest. Zis will show ze world zat you are connected to us. It also puts you under our fullest protection. If anyone tries to 'urt you or anyzing, my family will be able to retaliate and defend you. I 'ad maman send it and I charmed it and connected it to me."

Hermione wrapped her arms around me, squeezing tightly. I kissed her forehead, relieved she was happy. "Put it on me, please?" She handed the jewelry to me and turned around, moving her hair out of the way. I placed the blue and amber crest on her chest, fastening it on her neck.

When I had finished, I leaned forward, leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. Goosebumps appeared where my lips had been, and I smiled. I loved how she reacted to me.

Another rumble from Hermione's stomach pulled me from my actions. "Come, let's go get you food," I stated, turning my mate around to kiss her lips one last time before taking her hand and leading her to the Great Hall.

For New Years, we celebrated with butterbeer and watched fireworks be shot off from the Quidditch stands, my arm contently wrapped around the young witch the entire time. When the clock struck midnight, I turned and kissed her, hoping the tales were true that whatever you were doing at that moment would stay with you in the coming year.

Classes started back up, and my Veela complained constantly, having been spoiled from spending so much time with our mate during the break. Simply walking with her between classes and sitting with her in the library wasn't enough for it anymore.

She could see how unhappy I was, but there wasn't anything we could do to change it. Add to it all, the second challenge was coming up quickly, and I still had no idea what to make of the golden egg. My Veela was insufferable every time I opened it, only to be rendered deaf by the screech. I had never been so frustrated.

I was walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Before each meal, if I wasn't walking with Hermione, I would walk to her table and kiss her before sitting with my Sisters and eating. A couple of them nearly caused fights between students—either a few boys fighting over them, or a girl threatening to break up with her boyfriend for drooling over them. Cleaning up after them was a pain, but as the Alpha here, it fell to me.

My mind was distracted, thinking about the homework I would have tonight. I sighed, needing a break that I wouldn't receive.

"Fleur! Fleur!" I looked around to find my mate, recognizing her voice calling to me. I spotted her shoving passed several students, earning glares along the way. I smiled, amused by her and curious as to why she would seek me out when we were going to the Great Hall for lunch.

She threw herself at me, grabbing me in a tight embrace. "Bonjour, 'ermione. To what do I owe zis surprise?"

"We figured it out!" I raised a confused brow. "The golden egg! We solved it!"

"Really? 'ow?" I could barely contain my excitement at the wonderful news. This would allow me to train for the second challenge that was less than two months away. I could only pray it wasn't dragons again.

"Well, it was Cedric who figured it out, really, but he told Harry as thanks for informing him about the first task. He didn't give too many details; he just said to open it underwater. I don't know why I never thought of it before. It makes sense now that I think of it, the density of the air versus water…"

"Mon amour, please, you couldn't 'ave known," I said, interrupting the girl before she could chastise herself too much. "So, I will be able to 'ear it underwater, non? Would you like to join me for zis?" Her face reddened and she stumbled for words, causing me and my Veela to laugh. She was too cute for her own good. "It's alright, I just couldn't resist ze offer. I will try it tonight and let you know 'ow it goes tomorrow."

She smiled sheepishly and nodded, her gaze to the floor. I took her hand and led her to the Great Hall, kissing her before heading to my table. **Couldn't have tried harder to get her to join us tonight, could you?**

I rolled my eyes. _Non, I couldn't. You saw how she reacted. She's not ready to take the bond further, and I won't let you jeopardize what we already have._ **Fine, but don't expect me to be too happy about doing it alone.** _You never are._

I returned to the carriage after bidding my mate and her friends a good night. I grabbed the golden egg from my room and carried it to the bathroom, filled the tub and stripped before stepping in the hot water. I really hoped this worked, or my Veela would be screaming at me again.

I put the egg in the water and drew a breath before dunking my head, opening the device, preparing for the worst again.

To my surprise, a beautiful voice flowed through the water, surrounding me as I listened to the riddle. When I had listened to it a couple of times, I resurfaced, closing the egg before removing it from the water. **Great. A water challenge. Could they do anything worse to us?**

I pondered the words from the riddle. _Well, they are planning to take something precious from us and keep it if we fail to retrieve it._

 **Good thing they can't separate us. I know how lost you'd be without me.** The Veela chuckled as I rolled my eyes. Would it be possible to be rid of it? At the same time, if it weren't for the creature, I may never have known Hermione as my mate. I guess I had to be grateful and put up with the Veela. For now.

Perhaps they were planning to take one of the gifts Hermione got me for Noël, as they had become my favorite possessions, especially the locket. I constantly found myself touching it during classes, sneaking peeks at the smiling image. It eased the desire to be with her every second, but only a little.

Thinking about losing my valuable made me growl, grasping it tightly. I couldn't help but sigh though, as I knew this was part of the challenge of the tournament. I could always get another locket, but it wouldn't be the same.

I finished getting ready for bed and fell into a fitful sleep, the fear of losing something dear to me causing me to toss and turn all night.

"Are you alright, Fleur? You look tired," Hermione frowned as she greeted me in front of the Gryfindor common room.

"Oui, I just didn't sleep well. 'as 'arry listened to ze egg?" I asked, as he had already left for breakfast.

She nodded. "He did last night, but he didn't tell me anything. He said you should probably be the one to let me know." She looked worried, knowing how the first challenge had gone. What could be so bad that her friend thought I should tell her about the second?

I proceeded to explain to her the riddle the disembodied voice provided, giving my thoughts on what it meant.

"That's very possible. I'm glad you treasure the locket that much; it means a lot to me. I had been afraid it wouldn't be good enough," she admitted shyly.

"Of course I love it, mon amour. It came from your 'eart—zere is nozing more precious to me zan zat." She blushed and I leaned forward to give her a passionate kiss, trying to express how much she meant to me. Before we could go too far, Hermione's stomach growled. Her face darkened further, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come, love, let's go get you somezing to eat," I grinned. She mumbled her agreement, and I intertwined our fingers as I led her to the Great Hall.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey everyone! I wanted to say thanks to everyone who has favorited and subscribed. It's great to see that people actually enjoy this story. As always, I lack any ownership to anything. So sorry…**

 **Bold is Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal conversation._

Chapter 8

A few more weeks past, and the school was abuzz with excitement over the coming holiday. I had been wracking my brain for a suitable way to spend Valentine's Day with my mate. It fell on a Saturday, which meant we would have the weekend to spend together. I just needed an idea on how to make it perfect for her.

I was sitting in the library, waiting for Hermione to join me to do our homework. I smelled her presence, my Veela perking up at her closeness. She leaned over and kissed into my hair, smiling as she sat down.

"Sorry I'm late," she started, "Ron and Harry needed some help with their potions essay."

"You needn't apologize, mon amour. I know you wouldn't leave me without good reason." She smiled and set her beaded bag on the table, dumping out a pile of books. I couldn't help but chuckle at the amount, amused by her intense desire to read and learn.

Then I spotted it, and I knew exactly what to do for Valentine's Day.

"Alright, ready to start?"

I chuckled, "Start? I'm almost finished." She frowned, clearly regretting her delay. "Don't worry, I'd be more zan 'appy to 'elp you with your work. I'm certain I can teach you a few zings." I winked, causing her to blush brightly.

"Fleur, we're in the library," she protested.

" **And? Nozing would please me more zan to…"**

"Fleur!" I chuckled, relenting to the brunette's request and regained control over the Veela, my eyes returning to cerulean. As more time past, the more both the Veela and I wanted to continue the bond. I still respected Hermione's desire to wait, but it was getting harder the longer we waited.

We resumed working, and it wasn't long until I was finished. I closed my books and put everything aside, placing my hand on my chin to observe my mate work. I couldn't help but smile as she focused, her face scrunching slightly as she thought and scribbled out her answers.

She stopped to stretch occasionally and give her muscles a break, doing her best to avoid my gaze and keep from blushing. My smile only grew each time, amused by her embarrassment.

"Done," she sighed as she dropped her quill. She studied the parchment before her, satisfied with her work, before finally looking at me. I couldn't help but look in awe at the girl. She was truly dedicated to her studies, and had a brilliant brain to show for it. "Are you going to keep staring at me for the rest of the night?"

"Non," I replied, my smile widening. "I'm going to keep staring at you for ze rest of my life if you'll let me." She blinked in surprise at my response, but couldn't hide the grin that formed.

"I guess that doesn't sound too bad." I leaned forward and kissed her, my tongue skimming her lips, asking for entrance. "Behave, Fleur." She pulled away slightly.

"Ah, but you're too tempting," I breathed against her neck, placing a kiss underneath her jaw. She shivered, a small moan escaping her lips. I felt my excitement grow, but knew better than to let it go too far, as she was quick to pull away, ending my advances.

"As are you, but like I said, we're in the library. Behave, young Veela." I chuckled, loving how authoritative she tried to sound. There would be no way she would dominate me in the bedroom.

The thought made me growl with desire, and I knew my Veela was taking over again. Hermione shot me a look, and I grinned. "I can't resist you, and zat's not somezing I am sorry for." She studied me for a moment before sighing and shaking her head. She placed her books and supplies back in her enchanted bag and stood up before heading towards the door.

"Mon amour, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me; I can't 'elp 'ow I feel about you," I begged as I chased after my mate.

She finally stopped and looked at me. Her expression quickly caused my Veela to relinquish control and I frowned apologetically. "Good. Now walk me back to my room." I took her hand and led her down the halls, kissing her as I bid her good night before returning to the carriage to plan out how I would get her away for Valentine's Day.

I spent the next several days practically begging Madame Maxime and Headmaster Dumbledore for permission to execute my plan for the holiday. Perhaps my biggest advantage was the fact that Hermione was my mate. Being a champion for the Triwizard Tournament helped as well. I wrote home and told maman my plans, knowing she would fully support my idea.

The Friday before Valentine's Day, I was giddy. I wanted everything to go perfectly, and I wanted to surprise Hermione. I knew my plan would, but I wanted her to be happy, too.

The castle had been enchanted so that every turn you took, you were reminded of the holiday the next day. Hermione questioned my behavior, but I wasn't going to give her too much. She knew I had something going on, she just wasn't sure what it was.

"You should get to bed soon. I plan on getting you up early in ze morning," I grinned mischievously.

"What for?" she prodded for the twentieth time today. I shook my head. "Fine, but it better be worth it. I'm completely exhausted, so taking my sleep from me may not be good."

"I'd like to zink it will be more zan worth it, mon amour," I replied softly, taking her face between my palms and kissing her tenderly. I pulled away and booped her nose before leaving her in front of her common room.

When I returned to my room, I set an alarm to wake me in the morning. I laid down to sleep, but my mind kept racing over what the weekend could hold. **Please, it's not like we're going to be completing the bond.** _No, probably not, but this is still a big step. What if she hates how everything turns out? What if something goes wrong?_

My Veela sighed wearily. **Then you'll just have to work harder to fix it and make things better.** I knew it was right. There really wasn't anything left for me to do, nothing more I could plan for. With that, I was finally able to fall asleep.

In the morning, I woke before my alarm, the excitement of the weekend and holiday giving me a start to the day. I cleaned myself up and made my way to the Gryfindor common room. A few students were leaving as I arrived, so they let me in. I snuck up to the girls' dorm and spotted my sleeping mate. She was stunning, even unconscious.

I made my way over to the girl, sitting down next to her. I brushed a curl out of her face, causing the girl to stir at the movement. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Mmm, this is a nice dream," she mumbled sleepily and stretched.

I chuckled, "Zis isn't a dream, mon amour. It's time to wake up. 'appy Valentine's Day."

She blinked, looking up at me, processing my words. "Oh, hi! Happy Valentine's Day, Fleur." I chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Why don't you go change and get ready. We 'ave a full weekend a'ead of us." She nodded, yawning and stretching once more before pushing herself out of bed. I waited until she was ready before taking her hand and leading her through the castle.

"So, what's the plan? Or are you still not going to tell me?"

I grinned, "Non, I'd much razer show you." She raised a skeptical brow but said nothing. When we exited the castle and made our way passed the gates to the school, she began to look nervous. "Don't worry, mon amour, I promise it's nozing bad. Trust me?"

She studied me for a moment before nodding, and I wrapped myself around her, holding her tightly before feeling a tug at the back of my naval and apparating away.

In the next instant, we appeared in front of my family's home. Hermione took a moment to collect herself, unused to the feeling she just experienced. When she caught her bearings, she looked around and gasped.

"Fleur…where are we?"

"Bienvenue en France," I beamed. "Zis is my 'ome. We will be spending ze weekend 'ere; I 'ope you don't mind?"

She blinked, taking in the large, white mansion. "You _live_ here?" I blushed, realizing it would be a lot for the girl to take in. Not everyone had money like my family. "Fleur, just how rich are you?"

I shrugged, "Does money really matter?" She bit her lip, finally shaking her head. "Good, zen shall we? My family 'as been dying to meet you since zey learned about you."

I took the girl's hand and led her to the front door. Her eyes only widened more as we stepped inside. Suddenly, there was a small pop and Mira, one of our house elves, appeared in front of us. Seeing this, Hermione's expression changed to one of disappointment, and I mused at this. Clearly she wasn't too happy at seeing the creature appear before us.

"Mademoiselle Fleur! Bienvenue à la maison! Tu m'as tellement manqué!" the little elf screeched and threw herself at me.

I welcomed the embrace and giggled at the creature, looking back up at my mate. "Bonjour, Mira. Zis is 'ermione, my mate," I stated, motioning to the girl beside me, who now had the decency to look remorseful.

"Mademoiselle 'ermione, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beucoup entendu parler de toi." The little elf bowed politely before pulling Hermione down to kiss each of her cheeks.

"Le plaisir est à moi, Mira," Hermione smiled, and Mira's eyes lit up upon hearing my mate speak in her native tongue. Looks like her Noël gifts were paying off already. The elf hugged the girl in her joy.

"Please forgive Mira, she is just so 'appy to meet such a kind young lady. If zere is anyzing you need during you stay 'ere, please don't 'esitate to ask for Mira," the elf instructed. "Ze Masters are in ze study awaiting you; breakfast will be served soon." I nodded and thanked my friend before she popped away.

I turned to Hermione and offered my hand. She took it willingly, still looking guilty for her earlier assumption. "Zere is nozing to feel bad about, mon amour," I reassured her.

She shook her head. "No, I was wrong with what I thought. When I saw you had a house elf, I have to admit I was a bit…disappointed. But seeing how you reacted with her, I can tell she has a good life here."

"Being magical creatures ourselves, we see the predicament ozers face more clearly. My family 'as supported 'ouse elves for several generations now. Zey are paid and given vacation. Last year, Mira and 'er family went to America. Zey 'ad quite a good time and brought back some souvenirs for us."

Hermione smiled, clearly touched by how lucky our house elves were compared to others. "I'm really happy to hear how well…" The brunette trailed off, her face twisting with amusement.

I turned to see what had caught her eye and spotted my little sister's head poking out from around the corner, watching us curiously.

"Gabi!" I exclaimed, motioning for the eleven year old to join us. Her eyes widened at being caught and she disappeared, probably running to my parents. "Rude; I'm gone for 'alf a year and she flees from me."

Hermione burst into laughter at the younger girls' behavior. "So I take it that's your sister?"

"Oui, if you could call 'er zat," I replied, eyeing after the girl. "Zat was Gabrielle. She just started at Beauxbatons zis year. Maman didn't want 'er to travel to 'ogwarts, zough, since she is still learning 'ow to control 'er zrall."

"Yeah, I'm sure that would go over well with all of the students. As if you didn't have enough admirers."

I frowned, "Please don't be too upset. I can't 'elp 'ow ozers are unable to control zemselves around me. Believe me when I say you are ze only one who 'as my 'eart—ze only one I could ever love." She studied me for a moment before relenting. I knew she still wasn't happy with all of the attention I received, but I had grown so used to it that I completely ignored it.

I took my mate's hand and led her through the house to the study, where my parents were supposed to be, pointing out rooms along the way. The young Gryfindor was clearly out of her element and slightly overwhelmed, that I couldn't help but feel guilty. I didn't want her to think poorly of me because of my family's money.

When we arrived at the study, I pushed the white double doors open, looking back at Hermione to watch her expression.

As I figured, her face lit up as she took in the vast amount of books my family possessed. She slowly stepped in, taking in the sight of the maroon walls that were lined with row after row of shelves to hold all of the knowledge.

"This is brilliant," she breathed.

I chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. You're free to pick out a few books to take back to school with you if you'd like."

She turned to me, looking reluctant. "I couldn't do that, Fleur. I don't want to take your family's possessions."

"Nonsense! Any mate of our daughter is more zan welcome to anyzing we 'ave." We turned as maman walked towards us. People often called me her clone. Gabrielle was tailing closely behind her, hidden slightly from view. "Bonjour, 'ermione, I am Apoline Delacour. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance."

Maman pulled Hermione in for a hug, kissing each cheek in greeting. "I-It's nice to meet you. You have a lovely house," my mate replied.

"Ah, I'm 'appy you like it. Edwin, dearest, zey are 'ere." My face lit up as I spotted my father rise from his favorite chair on the other side of the room. He grinned as he took in me and my mate.

I ran over to him, jumping into his arms. He spun me around like the daddy's girl that I was. "Papa, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mon petit oiseau," he grinned, patting my head.

"Zis is my mate, 'ermione," I introduced as I pulled him behind me.

"Bonjour, 'ermione. My name is Edwin. I 'ave 'eard so much about you from Fleur. If zere is anyzing we can do to make your stay with us more comfortable, please don't 'esitate to let us know," he smiled.

Hermione blushed. "Thank you, sir. I'm sure I will be more than comfortable."

Papa beamed, and I could tell he approved of my mate. "Gabi, would you like to introduce yourself to your sister's mate?" Blonde hair shook violently as my sister declined, causing Papa to laugh lightly. "Very well. Zis is Gabrielle, Fleur's sister. She isn't as outspoken as 'er older sister, zough zat might be a good zing."

I smacked the man playfully, causing everyone to laugh. "Come, you two must be 'ungry. We waited for you before 'aving breakfast ourselves. Shall we?" maman stated and started towards the dining room.

I took Hermione's hand and followed my parents, who were also holding hands. Gabi was walking beside dad, constantly looking back to study us. So I did the only thing I could as a sibling—I made faces at the younger blonde. She giggled and ran ahead of us, making it to the dining room first.

Hermione snickered at our exchange and I beamed at her. She seemed to have relaxed some, which relieved me.

When we arrived, I pulled a chair out for the brunette. She blushed but sat down, looking as my mother repeated the action for my father. This seemed to confuse her, which my parents noticed. I took my seat beside my mate while Gabi sat across from me.

In the next instant, food appeared in front of us like at Hogwarts, and we dug in. I poured Hermione some orange juice, handing her the glass. I was only all too happy to finally sit next to my mate and provide for her, my Veela beaming with pride. I knew Hermione was an extremely independent young woman, but I was glad she let me take care of her. We hadn't touched much on the topic of Veela possessiveness and protection, but she had an idea.

I could feel my parents studying us during breakfast, but I was more interested in the girl next to me. I hoped I was doing enough to please them, too. Etiquette was very important to my family.

Conversation was scarce, which was probably best for Hermione. I didn't want her to be more overwhelmed this early. There would be time for words later—rather the next day, as I continued the tour of the house after we finished eating. I led her to my room, anxious for her reaction.

When we entered, she gasped. It was simple but elegant in my opinion, though she may not see it as such.

"You painted your room…to accentuate your eyes," she stated flatly. "Could you be any more vain?" I faltered, seeming to have upset the brunette.

"I-I'm sorry…I can change it?" I offered.

She giggled, "No, because then I wouldn't be able to admire them as much." She walked towards me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before returning to search my room for the little treasures that made me who I am. I told her stories to some of the items she picked up, loving how she smiled as she listened and learned more about me.

When it was lunch time, I led her to the kitchen. As I had planned, we were alone; the house elves had left to give me free range over preparing food for my mate.

"You're going to cook for me?" Her uncertainty made me chuckle.

"Oui, I'll 'ave you know I am an exceptional chef. I learned by trial and error," I replied. Her eyes widened with terror, and I burst into laughter. "It wasn't a total lie, but I 'ave come a long way since I was a little Veela. Maman 'as been working with Gabi as well. Zis is so we will make good wives one day."

Hermione blushed at my last comment. She had to know I planned on marrying her one day. If not, she did now. I set out to prepare a simple chicken dish with steamed vegetables as a side. I served the food hot and sat down, anxiously watching for a reaction.

She took a bite and scrunched her face like she was thinking. I held my breath, hoping it wasn't terrible. When she swallowed, she set her fork and knife down and turned to me. I raised my eyebrows with worry.

"Fleur. Could you be any more perfect?"

I released my breath in a rush, relief washing over me. "You like it?" I asked for reassurance.

"Yes, this is delicious! You could open your own restaurant if you wanted!"

I chuckled, "I doubt I'm zat good, but I'm 'appy you enjoy it." She quickly retrieved the utensils and continued eating. I followed her example, pleased with how the meal turned out. I thanked my Veela for giving me the idea of what to prepare. I hadn't wanted it to be too French and risk upsetting my mate.

After the food was gone, I took Hermione to the local magical shopping district. We wandered for several hours, traveling from shop to shop as the brunette noted the differences between here and the British alley.

I bought her a few books and trinkets as souvenirs to remember her first trip here with me. She had told me of her trips to France with her parents before, but as they were Muggles, they had avoided the magical side. It had also been before she learned she was a witch, so coming back with open eyes thrilled her.

As the sun began to set, I gave Hermione a few options for dinner. I could cook for her again, or she could enjoy true French cuisine. She lit up at the second option, wanting to experience everything while she was here.

We made our way to a nearby restaurant and were given a private table. We ordered and our meal was brought out by the owner, a squib named Sofia. As she set the plates down, she pulled a bottle of wine from her apron to offer us a drink.

"Merci, mais mon copain n'est pas assez vieux. Elle n'a que quinze ans," I stated, nodding towards Hermione. If she had been a year older, I would have gladly accepted the beverage, but she was too young and I didn't want to drink without her.

"Eh bien, je ne dirai pas si vous ne serez pas," Sofia replied, a twinkle in her eye.

I looked at Hermione. "Would you like a drink?"

"Sure," she replied, and I nodded to the woman. She set two glasses down and poured the liquid, offering her service if we needed anything before returning to her other guests. "We won't get in trouble for this, will we?"

"Non, ze magical community is more open minded 'ere zan ze Muggle. If we were anywhere but 'ere, zen we may encounter some resistance, but we are safe 'ere, mon amour."

Satisfied, Hermione picked up her glass and sniffed the red wine. I raised my glass as well and held it to her. "A toast?"

"'ere's to us. May zis be one of ze first of many memories we makes togezer," I announced. She smiled and we both took a sip of the drink. Her face twisted in disgust causing me to laugh. It was a tad bitter, but paired with our meal, it worked well.

When we finished, I paid and we continued our journey through the streets. As we walked, we came across an older man playing a violin, several couples standing around to enjoy him.

We stopped to listen as well, and Hermione laid her head against my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer, loving the intimacy of the moment. It was a perfect end for a romantic evening.

The next day, we decided to stay with my family. At lunch, I served Hermione again. She chuckled at my actions, obviously still not used to being waited on.

"It's odd, isn't it, to 'ave someone so utterly and completely devoted to you and your 'appiness," papa smiled as he observed my mate.

"I'm still learning just how far that dedication goes," she replied.

"I'd be more zan 'appy to answer your questions from a mate's perspective."

She lit up, relieved to not be alone in this situation. "I'd greatly appreciate that, thank you."

So when lunch ended, she followed papa to his office. They stayed there for a couple of hours, and I had grown antsy after twenty minutes. I went off to play with Gabrielle to distract myself. She was still struggling to control her Veela and thrall, so I worked with her, offering advice and suggesting ways to work with the creature. I knew maman was doing her best with her, but I felt I could handle Gabi's struggle better, having undergone it six years before.

By the time papa and Hermione left the office, Gabi had undergone her full transformation and back, learning how to communicate with her Veela in a more productive manner.

"You'll make a great Alpha one day," Gabi beamed before running off to have another conversation with the creature inside her. Hearing her say this made me happy. I often worried how I would be received, having to live up to my maman and grandmére's legacy. Then again, I wasn't them, and simply being with Hermione would change the dynamics of the clan.

"Thanks again for everything. I greatly appreciate the similar perspective," Hermione repeated her gratitude to papa again as they stepped into the study. I turned to them, returning the book I had been skimming through.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Please, zink nozing of it. I'm just 'appy I won't be the only non-Veela in ze 'ouse anymore," he replied and laughed. I couldn't help but smile as I observed their interaction. I was happy my mate seemed more comfortable.

She made her way to me and kissed me. "So, what did you two talk about?" I prodded.

She snorted, "I'm not telling you. It wouldn't be fair to disclose the mate's struggles to a Veela. This way, should we ever have any daughters, I will be able to help their mates and not have you scare them off."

I raised my brow, unsure if I had heard the brunette correctly. "So you plan on 'aving children with me?"

"Not anytime soon, but perhaps one day," she replied with a wink. **Is it later yet?**

I snorted, shaking my head at the questioning looks I received. Merlin knows I would likely get hexed for my Veela's impatience. _No, I've told you before, we are going at Hermione's speed. Besides, she is too young to carry our child._ **She's reached puberty.** _Indeed she has._

I checked out my mate, my gaze lingering on her chest as my Veela fought to lower my eyes. Blushing, I forced myself to look away. If she had seen me instead of being distracted by papa, I was sure she would run away from embarrassment.

"Are you alright?" she asked, finally noticing my face.

"Oui, just a little distracted by my Veela. You know 'ow it is," I replied shortly. The pair seemed to understand, and papa chuckled.

"Oui, zat will 'appen more zan you will care," he laughed. "Zat is what we get for being with such sexual creatures."

"You never seemed to complain before," maman stated as she turned the corner to join us. Gabi was following behind her grinning at the conversation. We watched as papa blushed slightly, causing us all to laugh.

He cleared his throat finally. "I never said it was a bad zing, just zat we should expect you to be a little spacey at times." Maman raised an amused brow. I knew them well enough to grab Hermione and pull her to safety. Gabi was free to do as she pleased—Veela weren't in the least bit fazed by public intimacy, but I knew Hermione would be completely uncomfortable by my parents.

"Thanks for saving me," she said as we stepped out into the fresh, cool air.

I frowned, "I 'ope you can forgive zem—zey tend to act without zinking."

"Does that apply to you, too?" She was looking at me with an amused expression, and I couldn't help but feel there was no right or wrong answer.

I chuckled, "Per'aps, but only if you want me to."

"Maybe one day." I took her hand and kissed each of her knuckles. As much as my Veela wanted me to push the brunette against the side of the house and take her, I would respect her wishes. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't tease you like that. Your father said it can be difficult for you to restrain yourself with the Veela."

I sighed reluctantly. "It can be. It's not ze most patient creature when ze love of our life is as tempting as you, but I manage. I 'ave to 'ave better control of ze Veela as ze 'eir. If I act out, ze clan reacts as such. It doesn't make my Veela 'appy, but it understands. We 'ave more responsibility."

"What will be my responsibility as your mate?"

I couldn't help but smile. She truly seemed dedicated to staying by my side and supporting me being Alpha. "To love me and put up with my constant neediness."

The Gryfindor chuckled, "Well I think I can handle that. I just figured there would be more."

"Don't get me wrong, ze clan will look to you as well, but I am ze one zey will listen to. We are a united front leading an entire group of volatile magical creatures. It may not be as easy as you zink."

"Good thing I enjoy a challenge." We beamed and continued talking for a couple of hours before going in for dinner. Afterwards, it was time to return to Hogwarts. I pulled my mate close after saying our goodbyes and apparated back to the school.

I kissed my mate before letting her go on to her common room. I was certain her friends would want a rundown of our weekend. I didn't mind, but I doubted Hermione would want to tell them too much, enjoying some privacy to her personal life. Seeing her happy over the holiday made me beam, proud that I could please her. When I returned to the carriage, Madame Maxime grinned at me, causing me to blush and escape to my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello again world! Thanks for all the love. Up goes another chapter that I own nothing of. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Bold is Veela's internal thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal monologue with her Veela._

Chapter 9

Classes started back up and I doubled down on training for the second challenge. My Veela hated the thought of having to be underwater for an hour but would put up with it at the threat of losing my locket. It didn't want to disappoint our mate and lose what she had been kind enough to give us.

Hermione, in turn, worked with Harry. We decided against helping each other too much for fear of being disqualified for aiding competitors, but I made sure the boy had a strategy. Hermione didn't tell me exactly what they had planned, just that it should help him be better suited for the water. I envied that prospect. Even though my ancestors were said to have come from the seas, my Veela much preferred the free range of the skies.

When the day of the competition arrived, the champions had been dismissed from classes to finish preparations. I woke late and made my way to the Great Hall for lunch. As I entered, I searched for my mate. She wasn't there yet, and Harry was sitting by himself.

I made my way to him and greeted the boy warmly. "Bonjour, 'arry. 'ow are you feeling?"

"Hey, Fleur. I'm alright, I guess. A bit nervous, but that's to be expected, huh?"

"Oui," I chuckled. This death tournament also had me a bit on edge. My Veela wasn't too far from the surface, ready to break through at any moment. "Where are 'ermione and Ronald?"

"Oh, I'm not quite sure, actually. Hermione's probably in the library like usual. Ron is probably avoiding me. Even if we're on better terms, I know he's still jealous of the attention I'm getting from the tournament."

I nodded, understanding the odd dynamic between the friends. "Well, 'opefully 'e will get over 'imself and come support you." Harry agreed and I left to sit with the Ravenclaws. I kept an eye on the doors, expecting my mate to walk in at any moment. When she failed to show up for lunch, I grabbed a couple of rolls and went to search for her. She didn't need to go without eating, especially since she had been exerting herself so much lately. I didn't need her passing out during the competition.

To my surprise, she wasn't in the library when I checked. I made my way through every bookshelf and searched every corner for the brunette, but she simply wasn't there.

 **Perhaps she went to get something to eat and we missed her?**

I went to the kitchen, not finding her there either. I began to wander through the entire castle, wondering where the girl could have disappeared off to. She wasn't in her room, either. Wherever she was, I was out of time to find her, as it was now time for me to leave for Black Lake to get ready for the second challenge.

The first thing I did was cast a warmth spell. It was a frigid March afternoon, and I knew the water would freeze me to the bone otherwise. I stepped next to Harry and greeted him before searching the stands for my mate.

"You didn't find her?" he asked as he now looked for his friends.

"Non. 'ave you spoken with Ronald?" He shook his head next to me. Fear began to consume me as I searched each and every face. I enhanced my senses, smelling for my mate. She simply wasn't there, and it was almost time for the trial to begin. I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't miss being here to support me and Harry.

Then it hit me.

My gaze shot to the old headmaster as he prepared to begin his speech to start the challenge. He glanced at me, his lips turning up slightly as his eyes twinkled with amusement. I lost it, snarling at the wizard.

"Fleur, what's wrong?" Harry asked, touching my arm in concern.

"Ze challenge. I wondered why my locket 'ad remained around my neck zis morning. It's because we aren't supposed to find some _zing_ —we're supposed to find some _one_."

The other champions heard me, their eyes widening with realization. The precious thing that had been taken was our friend or loved one. Just as Viktor was about to question Dumbledore, he raised his hands, silencing the crowd. He explained the rules, repeating part of what we heard from the golden egg. He neglected the fact that we were searching for human beings.

My Veela was furious. **He took our mate! If** _ **anything**_ **happens to her, I will rip him apart!** I couldn't agree more with the creature. Looking out at the lake, I realized just how vast it was. An hour may not be enough time to find our mate.

 _If they take her from us, they will rue the day I was selected as champion._ My Veela murmured agreement. I knew my eyes were amber as I struggled to contain the creature that desperately wanted out to search for our mate. It almost surprised me, knowing how much it loathed water. But to restore safety to our mate, there were no lengths it wouldn't go to.

When the call came for us to start, I dove straight in, quickly taking my wand out to cast the Bubble Head charm. An air pocket formed around my face that allowed me to breathe as I swam through the frigid, murky waters.

I wasn't sure how long I had been swimming when I felt several presences swim around me. A growl escaped my lips, warning whatever was near to stay away.

As if it were my luck, three Gridylow swam towards me, wrapping their arms around me as they began to drag me backwards. I twisted and turned, fighting against the creatures. Guess my warning set them off.

"Go back to the sky," one of the creatures hissed.

I was losing this battle as I lost the distance I had swum. **Our mate is getting further away!** _I can't fight them off!_ **Then step aside.**

I closed my eyes, relinquishing control over my body. It started to itch all over, and my shoulder blades began to ache as feathers covered my body and wings burst forth from my back. When my eyes open, I was no longer in control of my body, merely watching as the Veela fought against the watery threat. Claws slashed furiously at the trio, slicing against their slimy and scaly flesh.

After a few minutes, we were free, the Grindylows fleeing for safety. I could feel the Veela smirk after the fearful creatures. _Nothing_ was going to come between us and our mate.

With a powerful flap of our wings, we shot through the water, quickly recovering the distance we lost and then some. Even with our enhanced sight, vision was limited in the cloudy water. As we propelled forward, we scanned all around us. I wasn't sure how much time had passed or how much we had left to find Hermione. I just knew we had to find her.

After several more minutes, the water lightened up in the distance. The Veela pushed forward towards the light, hopeful we were nearing our prize. Floating lifelessly, held in place by seaweed, was the brunette we had been searching for. A snarl escaped my body's lips, enraged at the hopeless sight of our mate. If she was hurt, or worse, there would be hell to pay.

We closed the distance, seeing that three figures remained. Ron was next to Hermione, but I wasn't concerned about him. I recognized the other girl as Cedric's date from the Yule Ball.

I didn't think about anything else but my mate. _Check on her; make sure she's alright._ **You don't need to tell me.** The Veela raised my hand to check for a pulse coming from the girl's neck. It felt the soft beat and sighed in relief.

Swimming down a little, it slashed at the seaweed, freeing the girl. She floated up slightly, and my Veela grabbed her, holding her close as it used its wings to push to the surface.

When we broke through the water, Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped for air.

"' **ermione, mon amour, are you alright?"** I saw through the eyes of the Veela as it searched our mate for signs of distress or injury. She stared at us, her eyes wide. _Guess we never showed her our true form before._

 **That doesn't matter right now. We have to get her to the pier.** It paddled through the water to where bystanders were waiting to pull us out of the frigid water. My Veela growled as an unknowing boy reached for our mate. He quickly pulled back, looking terrified. **Good, he should be. No one touches our mate but us.**

The Veela pulled our feathery form from the water with one hand, Hermione secure in the other. We were too weighed down from the water to fly to safety, a big part of why Veela hated being wet.

A girl cautiously handed us a couple of warm towels. We quickly wrapped the shivering girl in both, drying her off as best we could.

"W-What a-about y-you?" she stammered from the cold.

" **We're fine; don't worry about us. Take care of yourself first."** She nodded and shakily pulled the towels tighter around her. My Veela wrapped our arms around the girl, rubbing to try and warm her with the friction.

Another towel was handed to us, to which my Veela wrapped around us. It was a little difficult with the wings, but we managed.

I watched as the blue color slowly returned to pink on my mate's lips, and my Veela leaned forward to kiss them. It was extremely protective and on edge at the threat to our mate. I knew to let it keep control, needing to be reassured that the brunette was safe. It would be a while before the creature would calm down enough to give back control. I was perfectly fine with that.

A few minutes after I surfaced with Hermione, Cedric and his girlfriend appeared from the water and received similar treatment as us. Only they welcomed the crowd, who were not fearful of being shredded apart by this couple.

Hermione moved closer to the edge of the pier to watch for Harry and Ron. Time was running out, and the pair was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on, Harry," the brunette breathed anxiously. My Veela held her tighter, trying to comfort our mate.

Minutes before the hour was up, black and red erupted from the water. Hermione cheered for her friends, relieved Harry had succeeded. _Don't growl or whimper. She hasn't pushed us away yet, which means we don't completely terrify her._ My Veela huffed at me, but refrained from announcing its jealousy.

The Boy Who Lived pulled his friend to safety and both were given towels to warm up. With them safe and victorious, Hermione pulled away from us, throwing her arms around her friends. At this, the Veela whimpered, hurt that our mate had left us. **She chose her friends…**

 _No, she hasn't; she was worried about them. She stayed with us this whole time. Let her have a moment with them. We can't control her; you should know that by now._

Even as I said this to my creature, I couldn't help but feel the sting of being left as well, tied to the Veela's emotions. Still, Hermione stood by her friends, checking them over to make sure they were alright, just as we had done before to her. My Veela pouted and wanted to sulk away. The agony of rejection wasn't present, but it still didn't feel good to lose the contact we so desperately needed right now.

After a few minutes, Harry and Ron glanced over at us, their eyes also going wide at seeing my true form. This was the first time any of us had transformed at Hogwarts, so it was obviously going to be noticed. I almost wanted to look to my Sisters to see which form they were in, but the Veela refused to take our eyes off our mate.

Seeing how upset we must have looked, Hermione returned to us and let us embrace her again. She buried her face in our neck, causing my Veela to purr at the restored contact. This made the brunette giggle. My Veela loved the sound as much as I did and kissed her still wet hair.

" **Come, let's go finish drying you off and warming you up."**

"What about the score from the challenge?" Hermione protested.

My Veela snorted. **"You zink we care about zis silly tournament? Zey nearly took you from us, 'ermione."** I watched as Hermione realized just how poorly my Veela was handling today's events.

"Alright. Should we go to the common room?"

" **Non. I am taking you to my room."** My Veela turned to look at Madame Maxime. It was obvious we weren't asking permission—rather we were telling her to keep our Sisters away and give us space.

The half-giant nodded with understanding, and my Veela pulled Hermione with us, a feathery arm wrapped tightly around her waist. _Don't hurt our poor mate._ Our grip loosened only slightly as we made our way to the carriage. We quickly opened the door and led the still shivering girl to our room.

When we entered, we closed the door behind us, setting the girl on the edge of the bed to rest. We summoned a fresh towel and traded it with the couple she was wrapped in.

"Fleur, please take care of yourself, too," Hermione pleaded.

" **Please, don't worry about us; we are fine. You're far more important."**

"Not to me, so please," the brunette pressed. My Veela hesitated. "It'll help me feel better." With a sigh, my creature summoned another towel and dried off quickly, as to limit the separation from our mate. She smiled up at us. "Thank you."

She reached her arms out, inviting us back to her. **"Are…you not afraid of me?"**

Confused eyes greeted us. "Why would I be afraid? I know you're the Veela, but you're still Fleur. You would never do anything to hurt me." Our gaze softened, overjoyed at our mate's response. Most people ran away in fear at our appearance, but she accepted us for who we were.

"Besides," she continued, looking deep into our eyes, "you're truly beautiful. Thank you for showing me this side of you."

My Veela instantly leaned down, enveloping our mate in a passionate kiss. She tensed at first, clearly surprised by the sudden movement, but quickly relaxed.

" **Merci, 'ermione. Je t'aime."** She blushed, smiling shyly as her gaze fell. She patted the bed beside her, and we sat down, wrapping our arms around her. I could feel her studying us, but my Veela was just content to be holding our mate.

"I don't want you to think I'm trying to get rid of you, but how long will you be in this form? I'm just curious, as I've never seen it before. I don't really know what to expect."

We shrugged. **"It depends on 'ow long it takes me to calm down enough to give Fleur control again. After zinking we were going to lose you and 'aving to fight for you, it may be a little bit. I'm sorry."**

"Don't apologize, I'm just intrigued. Your father described what you look like, but seeing you like this in person, it's slightly surreal how I'm still attracted to you. He said most people are terrified of fully transformed Veela. I can see why—you exude power. It's kind of…sexy, though."

My Veela raised a pleased brow. **"I'd be more zan 'appy to show you 'ow sexy I can be."** _Don't you dare. I will fight you for control if you try anything._

Hermione simply laughed. "Your father also said you'd be more likely to try and seduce me. Sorry, I'm just not ready to complete the bond. It's not that I don't want to; I do, but just not yet. I'm not ready yet."

" **You 'ave nozing to apologize for, mon amour. Fleur would never let me 'ave control again if I pushed you. I couldn't live with myself if I 'urt you anyway."**

The Gryfindor bit her lip and dropped her gaze. "Would marking me hurt?"

This perked both of us up. **"Y-You want…Non! My venom prevents you from experiencing anyzing ozer zan pleasure. It won't 'urt you in ze least. Are you…wanting me to mark you?"**

Hermione studied us for several moments, her face scrunched in thought. "I'm a little scared," she finally admitted.

My Veela reached up and cupped our mate's cheek. **"We can try, if you want. If it gets to be too much for you, I can try to stop."** She raised an uncertain brow. _No, you_ will _stop if she tells us to._ My Veela winced, realizing its mistake and corrected itself.

She drew a deep breath and slowly released it, nodding. Elation filled us at our mate's permission.

We leaned forward and kissed Hermione, slowly at first, but quickly growing in fervor and need. My Veela asked permission to deepen the kiss, to which our young mate granted. Our tongue explored the depths of the girl we loved, longing to learn every inch of her, inside and out.

Our hands began to rub her arms, moving towards her waist. We picked her up and set her further back on the bed, laying her down, our lips never separating.

After several minutes, we pulled apart, needing air. Hermione's eyes were glossy with desire. My Veela grinned, loving the sight of our mate needing us. She nodded again, signaling her readiness.

We leaned forward and kissed her lips once more before moving to her cheek, trailing kisses as we moved down her throat, her neck, every inch of exposed skin we could find.

Listening to the witch under us, we worked to find her most sensitive spot, which area released a nearly inaudible moan, and searched for more. Our hands continued to trail over her body, working to comfort and relax our young mate.

Finally, my Veela settled on its favorite spot, between her neck and clavicle on her right side. We started kissing there fervently, earning several more moans as she surrendered to her desires.

"Fleur," she breathed. With that, our canines, which had formed into fangs in our true form, sank into the supple skin, releasing our venom into our mate's bloodstream.

Her blood tasted wonderful, better than Amortentia could ever hope to taste. In the instant I tasted the sweetness, Hermione's body began to writhe under mine, lost as she came undone. Her soft moans had turned into cries of pleasure as she screamed in ecstasy. Feeling and hearing her like this nearly caused my Veela to lose control, and I struggled for a reason to keep it from taking her right now and completing the bond.

After several moments, Hermione's shaking body eased to slight trembles. We finally withdrew our fangs, licking the spot where we had marked our mate, leaving a faint scar in our wake. Looking at the mark filled us with immense pride. No one could mistake its meaning.

Turning our attention back to our mate, she smiled up at us, looking drained from the exertion of her orgasm.

"' **ow do you feel?"**

She moaned softly. "Perfect." We grinned, relieved she had taken so well to the second stage of the bond. Like during the first, we felt more of her magic swirl with mine. I knew our own magic had joined with hers as well.

We dropped next to her prone form and smiled contently, propping ourselves up with one arm as the other hand traced circles on her exposed stomach. She shivered under our touch and smiled shyly. **"What?"**

"When you said marking me wouldn't hurt, I never imagined it would feel so good, either. I can't believe you made me…you know," she blushed and buried her head in the pillow.

We chuckled, **"I 'ope you don't regret it."**

"Of course not!"

" **Good, because zat was only a taste of what ze final step of ze bond 'olds for you."** Her eyes widened, clearly struggling to believe she could possibly feel more pleasure than what she just experienced.

My Veela simply grinned and pulled our mate against us, peppering her head with kisses. I could feel it slowly relinquishing control, satisfied with getting to mark our mate.

We pulled back, causing Hermione to look upset. When she realized my body was turning back to its human form, she dawned an intrigued expression, watching as the feathers fell from my body and my wings receded into my back once more. My eyes were the last thing to change, going from amber back to cerulean.

 **Thank you. For giving this time with her. For letting me be in control to mark her.**

 _You don't need to thank me. You're a part of me—if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have known how much I love her. We're in this together._

"Bonjour," I smiled, returning to my mate's arms.

"Hi," she replied in wonder. "You're so incredible."

I chuckled. "You're not just saying zat because you came a moment ago, are you?" She blushed again and swatted me, causing me to laugh. I pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

She sighed and I realized just how exhausted she was. Being underwater for so long under the effects of whatever spell that had been used on her, and then going through the second stage of bonding, it was a wonder she was still awake.

"Come, mon amour. I will cook for you and let you go so you can sleep." She didn't protest as I pulled her from her bed and half carried her to the small kitchen in the carriage.

I prepared a simple meal for us and we ate in silence, our weariness pulling us to the edge of consciousness. When we finished, I rose and picked up my mate bridal style, carrying her through the castle. By the time we reached the Gryfindor common room, she was fast asleep in my arms. I gently deposited her in her bed, brushing the few strands of hair that fell in her face, and kissed her forehead.

She sighed contently in her sleep and smiled. I wanted to stand here forever and watch this beautiful girl sleep, but I knew the other students were wary of me and would have an issue with my extended presence, so I kissed her once more and took my leave.

I learned later that, during my time in the water for the second challenge, the Veela who remained in the stands also fully transformed. This terrified those who were around them and scared them off, but the girls did well to not attack anyone or interfere with the challenge. I appreciated them letting me finish the task on my own, but I should have known they wouldn't be able to keep their human form during my own transformation.

Luckily it didn't take long for them to revert back as my Veela calmed, and the students slowly went back to staring at us with desire and lust instead of fear.

The day following the second challenge, I decided to get over my desire to keep the clan in order, the need to be with my mate overwhelming as I sat next to the young Gryfindor in the Great Hall for breakfast.

She had been surprised by my action and leaned over to hug me. When this happened, her shirt shifted to expose the scar that I left the previous night.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, what happened to your neck? Did you get hurt underwater?" Ron asked, his eyes wide as he observed the mark. Harry also noted the scar, but he smirked and looked at me.

Hermione quickly moved her shirt back to cover it, and my Veela frowned. **Is she ashamed to be ours?** _I don't think that's it—she probably doesn't want everyone to be part of our intimacy._

 **That's exactly the purpose of the mark though! Everyone gets to see that she belongs to us.**

I chuckled at the creature and the girl beside me as she stumbled with an explanation. "No, Ronald, ze mark isn't from ze challenge. Nor did it 'urt 'er," I answered for my mate.

She scowled at me, her blush darkening as she likely remembered the pleasure it brought.

The redhead proceeded to study us as his brain went into overdrive to connect the dots. Finally, his face shifted as he realized what had happened. "Oh my God, you bloody bit her! You bit Hermione!"

"If you know what's best for you, Ronald, you will shut your mouth and eat," the brunette warned, pointing a butter knife at the boy.

His mouth snapped shut, his eyes wide with terror at the threat, and he quickly complied, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

After several minutes, Harry chanced a question. "Did it hurt?"

Hermione shot daggers at her friend, but I knew she wouldn't hurt him like she would the redhead. "'arry, please, you of all people should know ze Veela would never 'urt our mate. I am only capable of pleasuring my love," I replied, laughing as the girl swatted at me repeatedly.

"Fleur, how could you tell them?" she demanded in her embarrassment. Harry doubled over with laughter at our exchange, and Ron looked like he was about run away in horror.

After we settled down some, Harry continued to prod. "So, does this mean you two…you know?"

"No, Harry, we did not…you know," Hermione replied flatly. He grinned as his friend flipped her hair in frustration.

"Forgive me, mon amour. You are too adorable when you get flustered like zis," I apologized, taking and kissing her hand for emphasis. She still looked furious but sighed and relented some.

"Next time just go along with whatever idea Ron comes up with," she warned.

He shrank in his seat some. "What if I get it right, though? I mean, now that I know you two are this close to shagging, anytime something happens, that's what I'm going to think now." This remark didn't please the brunette, and she stood and headed for the doors.

I quickly shot up and raced after my mate, apologizing profusely and offering anything she wanted to make up for my mistake.

She sighed. "Fleur, I don't want anything from you. You already do so much—you rescued me from Grindylows, for Merlin's sake. You have given me your heart and love. If anything, I feel like I owe you."

I shook my head. "'ermione, please don't. You owe me nozing, please believe me. You 'ave accepted my love for you; you 'ave accepted me for ze creature zat I am. I am 'appy I get to provide for you; it makes ze Veela 'appy. Only you can do zat for me."

After studying me for several moments, she relented. "Alright, but let's keep our private lives just that—private. I don't need Ronald fantasizing over us." The brunette shivered with revulsion, and I chuckled, quickly agreeing. Even if it didn't bother me that others thought about me in such ways, I knew Hermione wasn't as secure in herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello again, world. Thanks once more for all of the support and reads. I have three chapters after this one. The next chapter will go up on schedule, but the last two might go up a bit quicker depending on whether I can finish my next story by then or not.**

 **But anyways, enjoy this one for now! To my disappointment, I still own nothing.**

 **Bold is Veela's thoughts/conversations.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal thoughts with Veela._

Chapter 10

The final challenge was quickly approaching, only a week remaining until the victorious champion would be crowned. We didn't have a hint or clue as to what it would entail, but that was par for the course in this tournament, to simulate the unknown.

My nerves were getting the best of me, my Veela always under the surface ready to fight anyone who looked at me wrong. This didn't bode well for my Sisters, who kept a few feathers visible at all times now. Students tended to avoid us, not wanting to cause a fight or their demise.

I felt bad, but I didn't know what to do. I tried to tell the girls to relax and that there was nothing they could do to help me during this time. As the temporary Alpha while we were away though, they fed off of my energy. And since I stayed tense, they did too.

Hermione must have had enough of the tension, as one Saturday, she dragged me to Hogsmeade to try and relax some. We wandered through several stores as she did her best to distract me. Surprisingly, I felt myself get lost to the joy of being with my mate to the point all thoughts of the coming competition were forgotten.

We stayed out until the sun was setting, standing on top of a hill to admire the pinks and oranges that painted the sky, sighing contently as we entangled ourselves in each other's arms.

Finally, we made our way back to the old school. As I went to walk the Gryfindor back to her common room, she resisted. "Why don't I walk you to your room for once? That way we can see how the others are."

I agreed, though not because I was interested in the other Veela. It was kind of her to return the favor after my countless trips to her dorm, though I wasn't counting as I simply wanted to be with her.

As we entered the carriage, Hermione intertwined her fingers with mine and started towards my room. "Aren't we going to check on ze ozers?" I asked, allowing my mate to move us forward.

"They're alright," she replied shortly.

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "And 'ow would you know zat?" She didn't reply as we walked, nor did she look at me. Instead, I felt her tense. "'ermione, what's going on?"

Listening intently, I quickly realized that we were the only ones in the carriage. Even with the girls on edge and partially transformed, they weren't known for being quiet or discreet in the carriage. I half expected to see a couple of naked girls wander by as they walked to or from the bathroom.

But no one passed. No one was here.

Hermione finally pushed the door to my room open and stepped inside, releasing my hand as she fiddled around. I stood in the doorway, watching her curiously. I could tell something was off, and it concerned me to see my mate like this.

I made my way to her and wrapped my arms around her. "Talk to me, mon amour," I urged. She turned around and looked deep into my eyes.

"You've been really stressed. I know it's because of the tournament and classes ending, so you have all of these tests on top of everything, and I just worry about you and want you to be ok, because it's affecting the other Veela, and I wasn't really sure how to help, and I…"

"'ermione, please breathe," I chuckled. She stopped rambling and inhaled at my request, slowly releasing her breath.

"I want to help you."

I scrunched my face. "You 'ave, love, believe me. I feel better zan I 'ave in some time. Since…well, since I marked you."

She studied my face, searching for a reaction. "Which is why we're here." I tilted my head, still not following her logic. She was brilliant, far more so than I, of that I was sure. As such, I was lost as to what she was getting at.

She pulled away from my embrace, taking a few more deep breaths, and started to pull at her blue shirt. I instantly realized what was happening, and, while my Veela sprang to life, anticipating what was happening, I hesitated.

"'ermione…what are you…?"

"I love you, Fleur," she started shakily.

"I love you, too, but zat doesn't mean…"

"I know. And I don't want you to think I'm doing this just because you're stressed from the tournament and everything."

Cautiously, I took a step back. "Zen why are you doing zis? I'm not going to let you go zrough with zis if you're not absolutely ready, mon amour. Zis is a 'uge step for us—one zat will unite our very souls. I won't take you simply because you're worried about me."

She slowly shook her head. "That's not why. I mean, I am worried about you, but not because you're nervous about the tournament. I'm so terrified of something happening to you. I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, of losing you, and us not being whole. I can't get you out of my head. Every time I close my eyes to sleep, you show up in my dreams. When I'm awake, you're always there. You fill every fiber of my being, Fleur.

"When we completed the second step of the bond, I had to fight myself from giving in and completing it all then. I knew you wouldn't go for it—you were worried about how tired I was. I tried to come up with an excuse to get you to myself before, but I wasn't able to before now. I wanted this ever since you marked me, Fleur. I want to give myself to you."

I was at a loss for words. We had discussed her thoughts and feelings about me and the bond, but not to this extent. I knew she loved me, even if she had never said it before tonight, but this was more than I had expected. The bright, logical Gryfindor who thought everything through was offering herself to me.

 **Don't you dare let this chance go to waste.**

 _I don't want to…but if she's not ready…_

As if sensing my internal debate, she stated, "I'm ready, Fleur. Please, make me yours."

Hearing our mate ask this of us, my Veela pushed forward, fighting to gain control to oblige our mate. I gasped in shock at the force, but maintained my presence. _Do you want to hurt her? This is our first time, and I won't let you ruin it._

 **How could I ruin what she wants, what she asked us for?**

 _Exactly—US._ As I said this to the creature, I blinked, realizing the truth of the statement. Making love to our mate wasn't something I should keep to myself, but I couldn't risk my Veela hurting her, either.

 _Fine. I will grant some control to you, but we HAVE to stay in my form. I don't want to scare or hurt her. She could still change her mind, and if that happens, I know you wouldn't listen to her and stop._

The Veela growled unhappily, but relented, accepting that I was willing to share control, to share the experience of taking our mate with it.

Hermione had simply watched, observing as I internally interacted with my Veela. She studied me as my eyes glowed bright amber, a few feathers popping up here and there. I refused to let it go further, and the Veela relented.

"Is zis alright?" I asked the brunette cautiously. If I was too much for her, I was willing to shove the creature down completely to finish the bond.

She smiled softly, cupping my cheek in her palm. "It's perfect. _You're_ perfect."

I leaned forward and kissed her. I wanted to make tonight one that Hermione would always remember.

Quickly, the fiery passion of the kiss had me burning with desire. My hands wandered over my lover's body, her arms, her waist, her back. I wanted, no, needed, more contact with her skin. I broke the kiss to pull her shirt off and tossed it to the side, taking a moment to admire the flawless skin before me.

Hermione moved as if to hide herself from my gaze, but I grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Non, mon amour. Don't 'ide yourself from me. You are très beau," I reassured the blushing girl. I looked deep into her eyes to convey my emotions, and she finally nodded.

Accepting her vulnerability, she moved and removed her simple bra, letting it slide down her body.

My breath hitched at the sight of the two perfect bundles of flesh. She wasn't as developed as I was, but her breasts fit her physique wonderfully. I wanted nothing more than to taste the sweet skin, but I held back. I would have my moment with them. For now, I returned my attention to her mouth, kissing her deeply.

My hands resumed their exploration of the brunette's body, thumbing up her tone stomach, edging up her ribcage, until I felt the warmth of the underside of her breasts. She moaned as I moved my hands up, cupping the soft skin. Gently, I began to massage them, eliciting an even louder moan from my mate.

My Veela growled appreciatively, escaping through my lips. Hermione grinned against my lips. To further her pleasure and earn more sensual sounds from the girl, I moved my head, kissing down her neck and shoulders, avoiding the sensitive scar.

Her breathing became more ragged, but she refused to reward me with any more moans. Frustrated, my Veela tugged my head in the direction of the mark. Craving to hear more, I gave in, slowly inching towards the scar. Hermione shivered, throwing her head back in a moan as I dragged my lips over the mark.

I felt myself grow even more damp with desire, scraping my teeth over the area once more. The girl's knees gave out, overwhelmed by the sensation. Instantly, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist, supporting her weight with a grin.

I moved her towards the bed and sat her down. She moved back and laid down, glossy eyes watching me lustfully. I placed my hands on the edge of the bed, stalking forward like a predator as I climbed on top of my sexy mate, my tongue trailing up her stomach as I moved.

She twisted her fingers in my hair as I sucked a nipple into my mouth, watching as her head shot back, her back arching up slightly. My left fingertips wandered along her side, my right hand keeping her other breast from neglect. I bit her nipple gently, eliciting a small hiss as her free hand gripped the sheets under us.

I released the nub, looking up, worried I had gone too far and hurt my lover.

Sensing my concern, Hermione shook her head and pushed mine back to her attentive nipple. I chuckled to myself, switching sides to see if her other breast was as sweet.

My hands grew bold, moving down my mate's body, relishing the shivers and tension in her stomach. Slowly, methodically, they lowered, grabbing her hip and holding her still as I pushed down against her.

"Fleur," she breathed out, sending chills down my spine. Her hips slowly began to rock, needing more friction as her cravings only intensified.

I unbuttoned her jeans and helped her lift up enough for me to pull the fabric off her body, taking her sodden underwear with them. My nostrils flared as the Veela and I breathed in the earthy scent that belonged to our mate. Looking at her untrimmed fur, it reminded me of a jungle, waiting to be explored, and I was an adventurer. I purred with anticipation.

I glanced up, catching her anxious gaze as she bit her lip, watching me. I smiled, trying to reassure my mate, rising to claim her lips once more. "You're so beautiful, 'ermione. I love you."

Her mouth twitched upwards, and I moved down her body once more, leaving searing kisses in my wake. I listened to her breathing, felt her body, as I neared my prize.

I spread my mate's legs more, granting me entrance to her opening. I could see just how wet she was, and I grinned to myself. I would get to be the only one who saw this—the only one who would get to touch and taste the sweet nectar that was Hermione Granger.

I lowered my head, kissing the insides of my mate's thighs, trailing my hands up her body.

She finally sighed in frustration and began to move her hips to meet my lips, not wanting to wait any longer to satisfy her burning desire. And who was I to resist such an arousing figure?

Looking up, I held Hermione's gaze as my tongue grazed the tip of her clit, eliciting the loudest moan so far as she hiked her center up for more. I chuckled and began to lap at her in earnest. She twisted her fingers into my hair, holding me in place as she rocked against me, her breathing coming out in pants as she cried in pleasure.

"Fuck, Fleur, you feel so good," she exhaled.

I moved my right hand between her legs, feeling her dripping from her opening. Slowly, I pushed one finger past the barrier, earning another low moan as I felt the walls of her vagina clench around me.

Unable to resist, I moaned against her, making her shudder under me. I thrust a little, allowing her to adjust and get used to the intrusion. After a minute, I added another finger, relishing in the tightness of my lover, claiming her as I took her virginity. This knowledge aroused me to no end, and I sped up my thrusting, my tongue pressing harder against the swollen clit.

Hermione was tensing under me, her breathing even more irregular as I felt her get closer. To intensify her pleasure, I curled my fingers, hitting her inner sensitive spot.

With this new sensation, she instantly unraveled, writhing and buckling under me as she screamed my name in ecstasy. I eased up slightly, letting her ride out her orgasm to its fullness, while not letting it become unbearable or painful.

As her shaking calmed to twitching, I withdrew my fingers, sitting back. I held her gaze as I sucked my fingers clean, savoring her sweet flavor. It was easily the best thing I had ever tasted, and I looked forward to enjoying it the rest of my life.

She had a goofy grin on her face, flush from the exertion. I felt her magic swirl inside me, finally completing the bond as we were now one. It enhanced my own strength, though I wasn't interested in my new abilities. The girl in front of me was far too distracting, and my Veela wasn't the only one desiring a release of our own.

As if sensing my need, Hermione pulled me next to her, kissing me after hesitating for a moment. When she pulled away, she had an uncertain expression on her face. I didn't care whether she appreciated her own juices or not—I did, and that was all that mattered to me.

Slowly, she tugged at my shirt, and I quickly rose to strip before climbing back next to my mate. Her hand traced a line down my body, causing me to shiver with need.

When she neared my core, she hesitated once more, and I finally looked at her, seeing how anxious she was.

"'ermione, we can stop now if you need. I don't want to force you to do somezing you're not ready for," I stated, though it was with great difficulty. If she didn't take care of me, I'd have to do it myself.

She shook her head. "No, I just…I don't want to do something wrong," she admitted, biting her lip.

I chuckled, "Zere is nozing you can do right now zat will be wrong, believe me, mon amour. Don't zink, just act on what your body tells you to do. Listen to mine as well. If you need me to guide you, I can."

Shaking her head once more, she drew a deep breath and moved her hand once more, finally cupping my center without touching anything too sensitive. Her eyes widened as she felt how drenched I was.

"What can I say—you are incredibly sexy," I grinned.

She smiled, emboldened by my body's reaction to her, and finally drug a finger through my wet folds, studying me as she moved.

I exhaled slowly, finally able to relish the pleasure only my mate could give me. I didn't have anything to compare this to, but I knew it was like nothing anyone else could make me feel.

My head lulled back, my eyes closed as I absorbed every ounce of pleasure I could. Being a Veela, my sexual senses were enhanced, and I moaned as Hermione sped up her pace.

I directed her, telling her when to slow down or speed up, moving her hand to where it felt best. She complied, wanting to make me feel as amazing as I had made her feel. And she was. I knew sex would feel good, but this was something else.

After several minutes, I felt something coil tighter and tighter in my lower abdomen. I focused on it, on the pleasure as Hermione worked my clit with great fervor. The pressure within me grew until there was nothing left but for it to snap.

Everything around me ceased to exist in that instant. All I was aware of was the mind-blowing bliss of my orgasm and my mate who was pleasing me so greatly.

I gripped the sheets, my ears ringing with cries I barely registered as my own as I thrashed, arching and twisting in ecstasy. If this was anything like how I made the brunette feel, no wonder she reacted the way she had when she came.

Slowly, my throbbing desire eased to a slight pulse as I came down from my high. I gasped to catch my breath and looked at my gorgeous mate, smiling as I took in her beaming face.

"You're so perfect," I breathed. Her grin widened and she leaned down to kiss me.

"So are you, mon amour," she giggled. I pulled her into a tight embrace, peppering her face with kisses, making her giggle more.

"'ow did I get so lucky?" I questioned with wonder and awe as I took in her beauty.

She raised a doubtful brow. "I think I'm the lucky one here, but that's my opinion."

"And it's a wrong one." She smacked me playfully before curling into me, sighing contently. All thoughts of everything but Hermione escaped my mind. She was my world, my life, my all. And she was mine and mine alone.

Before long, we both drifted to sleep, smiling at being whole for the first time in our lives. It was also the best sleep I ever had, and we both woke up feeling refreshed and invigorated.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hello again all! So there are two more chapters after this one, so don't worry. I will probably be putting the next one up in a couple of days instead of Wednesday, as I've been working on a new story that I'm excited to get up.**

 **Anyways, I still don't own anything, but I still hope you all enjoy!**

 **Bold is Veela's thoughts/conversations.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal thoughts with her Veela._

Chapter 11

The following week past quickly, and it was now the day of the final challenge of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione had been allowed to stay with me the night before, though we behaved, focusing on simply being together. This eased my nerves, though as I stood in front of the giant maze that had popped up on the Quidditch field, I was starting to grow nervous again.

It was dark, almost threatening, as the plant hedges towered over my head.

"Remember your training, Fleur. Use your Veela 'eritage to your advantage," Madame Maxime instructed as she massaged my shoulders. "Remember, your mate is watching you."

I smiled, my Veela pushing forward, wanting to impress our mate. _She's already ours—we've already had her._ **What difference does that make? Are you really satisfied being lazy and coming in last in front of her?**

 _Of course not, but I don't want to go into this fighting you for control._

It sighed with irritation and fell back. I nodded, thanking my Veela and showing my readiness to my headmistress.

Dumbledore allowed the champions to enter the maze in order, based on who had the highest score for the tournament so far. Not surprisingly, Cedric was the first to walk into the unknown, followed shortly after by myself.

I held my wand tightly, keeping it raised and prepared to attack or defend at a moment's notice.

The sounds that drifted through the passageways sent chills up my spine. Maybe it would be better if I had a hand, and I allowed my Veela to come out some, partially transforming as a few feathers sprouted from my skin, my eyes glowing amber.

I turned corner after corner, my panic rising as the unknown added to the terror of feeling lost.

 **Don't panic, our mate is cheering for us. Focus, listen, and sense our surroundings. We can do this.**

Once more, I was grateful for the creature inside me. I stopped for a moment, taking several deep breaths as I collected myself. When I had calmed down considerably, I moved forward again.

Rounding several more corners, I froze in horror as something shifted in front of me. When the movement stopped, I was greeted by Hermione, laying on the ground, cold and lifeless as empty eyes stared up at me.

"'ermione!" I cried and raced to my mate's side. I began to hyperventilate as I collapsed next to the girl. I stared in horror at my mate, touching her still beautiful face. It was freezing, cold with the loss of life, and I lost it, breaking down into sobs, rocking on my knees as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep from falling apart.

"Non, non, non, non, non," I cried over and over, unable to accept that my mate, who I had been with all night and day, was no longer with me.

 **That's it!** My Veela pushed passed the agony that was the loss of part of our soul that would ultimately kill us.

It lifted my hand that held my want and screamed out, **"Riddikulus!"** Instantly, the body of my deceased mate turned into a very much alive Gabrielle, her eyes crossed as her tongue stuck out. My Veela forced laughter to escape my lips, passed my sobs.

This did the trick, and the figure quickly disappeared, retreating to safety to escape the laughter coming from the creature within me. **Shh, it's alright; it's over now. It was just a Boggart—our mate is safe and alive.**

I remained hunched over, crying my eyes out as agony became relief. "T-Thank you," I sobbed, grateful for my Veela for saving us, for exposing the fake death of our mate.

I could sense its rage at the other entity for impersonating our beautiful mate, but I should have known it could tell the difference. While every aspect of the corpse appeared to be the real deal to me, my Veela had been able to see through its game, sensing the difference and noticing that the body didn't share the same scent as our mate.

 **Of course. Now why don't we get up and finish this bloody tournament and get back to the real thing. I'm certain she will reward us for having to endure that.**

I chuckled, wiping the tears and snot from my face. "I'd like that," I admitted and pushed myself to my feet, taking a few moments to calm myself further before pushing forward. If there were Boggarts in this hellish maze, what other horrors would we encounter?

We continued deeper into the maze, running into dead ends and turning in place, completely lost. The Veela's senses were completely overwhelmed, as we couldn't get our bearings and figure which direction housed the trophy. So we just picked a path and moved forward.

In the next instant, I felt my body freeze, completely unable to move. _What's going on?_

 **This feels like Stupefy.** We sniffed the air, trying to determine who had cast the spell as they hadn't made themselves known yet. **Something isn't right—there's no one around who could have cast the spell.**

 _What does that mean?_

 **It means someone is interfering with the tournament. I think we were getting too close to the trophy for their liking.**

Who would interfere with the tournament to the point of incapacitating the challengers? Why would someone…

 _Harry!_

Suddenly, my Veela managed to hiss as we heard something move behind us. We were quickly engulfed by the vines from the hedges and moved to the outside, clearly being disqualified from the tournament.

When I was released from the vines, Hermione was instantly by my side. She quickly released the spell and I crumpled to the ground. She kneeled next to me, searching for any signs of injury.

"Fleur, are you alright? What happened?"

I shook my head, looking at the professors and headmasters around us. I wasn't sure who I could trust, as I couldn't help but feel one of them was the culprit of what had happened.

"'ermione, you 'ave to listen to me. I zink 'arry is in trouble. I was 'it with Stupefy when no one was around. Having two minds kept me conscious for ze most part. I zink zere is a traitor 'ere, but I don't know who it is," I explained quietly.

My mate searched my face and nodded shortly. "What should we do?"

"Do you 'ave your wand?" She nodded once more. "Zen prepare for anyzing. I don't know what's going to 'appen, but ze Veela and I are sure there will be somezing."

"Okay, I believe you. Are you well enough to defend yourself and fight if you need?"

"Oui," I replied and pushed to my feet for added effect. I was still partially transformed and ready to protect my mate in that instant. I prayed we were wrong, but something stirred my magic in a bad way, and I couldn't help but know we were right.

I turned my gaze back to the entrance of the maze, silently praying for Harry to be alright.

Several minutes after I had been forced out, the hedge began to shift and the vines stretched out slightly before pulling back and revealing Viktor. He looked dazed, slightly confused as to what had happened. This only further reinforced my belief, and I glanced at Hermione. She was barely able to hide her anxiety, though it could probably be dismissed simply as worrying for her friend being in the maze, not for knowing something would likely go very wrong soon.

"I hate having to wait," she breathed, so quiet I barely heard her. I took her hand and squeezed it tightly, trying to reassure her that I was there and would help in any way I could.

She returned my gesture and sighed heavily. I had no idea what was happening inside the maze, but I knew from my own experiences that whatever it was, it wasn't pleasant.

With my own exit, and also Viktor's, the only possible winner was from Hogwarts. I couldn't help but pray Cedric would be able to get to the trophy before Harry, but if my suspicions were correct, The Boy Who Lived would be the one to take the trophy. But why was it so important that he get it?

As soon as the thought struck me, Dumbledore cried out.

"What's going on? Where have the champions gone?" he bellowed in shock and fury. This whole tournament hadn't gone as planned, and I knew the legendary headmaster had assumed as I that something was off about this final event.

Now, we were certain of it.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione demanded at the old wizard. "What happened? Where's Harry?"

He continued to stare into the maze of hedges, a frown set deep on his features. "That is exactly what I would like to know, Miss Granger," he replied. This wasn't what my mate had wanted to hear.

"Ze trophy—it was a portkey," I voiced, stating my theory.

"Yes, it would seem so, Miss Delacour. But one has to wonder, where does it lead?"

"A portkey? You mean to tell me that Harry has disappeared somewhere!" Hermione cried in horror.

Professor Moody stepped forward, also frowning. "Seems that other boy went with him. Can't end well, whatever happens." So Cedric and Harry touched the trophy together. They were both the winners of this tournament, if you could say there were any winners.

I wrapped my arms protectively around my mate, my senses heightened by my Veela, waiting just under the surface to take full control. There was no way I would hold it back, knowing I would likely need it at any moment. It was extremely on edge, wanting control already, but I didn't want to push Hermione and worry her more than she already was.

While the professors went around trying to figure out what to do and where the two boys had disappeared off to, Ron had made his way down to us. I quickly caught him up to speed so my mate could process everything.

I deeply regretted the fact that I couldn't do more to reassure the girl in my arms. I could feel her tremble slightly, likely fighting tears from falling, as she feared for her friend.

"Don't worry," I whispered in her ear, "'arry is a powerful wizard. 'e will come back to us, I promise." She simply nodded, and I prayed I hadn't lied to the poor girl. I would never forgive myself if what I just said was a lie.

What seemed like an eternity later, there was a pop, and the two boys returned. Cedric was laying on his back, Harry sobbing over him. Instantly, I knew the Hufflepuff was dead, and I held the girl tighter, not letting her go to comfort her friend for fear of something harming her. My Veela didn't sense any threat, but we weren't about to risk anything.

Dumbledore was next to Harry in less than a second, trying to pull him to his feet, demanding to know what had happened. The boy yanked away from his headmaster, collapsing back over his fallen comrade, sobbing into his chest.

The old wizard finally kneeled down next to the distraught boy. "Harry, please, I need to know what happened," he pleaded, desperate but firm in his demand.

Finally, The Boy Who Lived raised his head, tears streaming down his face. "He's back," he cried. "Voldemort's back."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey everyone. So I'm putting this chapter up early, with the last one probably going up on Wednesday. I know some people might have an issue with how this chapter is portrayed, but Fleur would never actually allow the Veela to take advantage of Hermione. She is a willing participant. If she says stop, Fleur would stop. Enjoy! And I still own nothing.**

 **Bold is Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal thoughts with Veela._

Chapter 12

The name rang in my ears. The Dark Lord had returned.

Pain shot through my body as I was forced into a transformation, the Veela forcibly taking control from me. In the next moment, it had swept our mate up and was flying through the air back towards the carriage. _What are you doing? She needs to be with her friend right now!_

The creature growled at me, enraged at the threat to our mate. I knew exactly what was going on, and I couldn't stop it from happening. My Veela needed to lay claim on our mate, to reinforce the fact that she was ours and no one else's. If what Harry said was true, and deep in my being I knew it was, the darkest days of the world were in our future.

The Veela needed reassurance, needed to know that our mate was safe and reestablish dominance over her.

"Fleur, what's going on?" Hermione demanded when we landed outside the carriage. The Veela never released its grip on the girl as it entered our temporary home and made its way to my room.

" **I need to claim you. You're** _ **mine**_ **. I can't lose you."** I felt it mentally stare at me as if daring me to speak.

 _I won't stop you. Just be careful and don't hurt her. We've only been with her once, and it wasn't too much._ It nodded at me, but I couldn't help but feel things were going to get slightly carried away.

Hermione was quiet as she seemed to accept that the Veela was completely in control, that it needed to take her again to restore its sanity.

Once in my room, the Veela slammed the door behind us, locking it so we wouldn't be disturbed. Our clothes were instantly removed from our bodies, Hermione lying on her back beneath my transformed body.

I couldn't help but be relieved that she didn't shy away from the strong, demanding kisses of my feathered face. She had said we were beautiful this way as well, but actually giving herself to the creature was different in my mind. I was just glad I could feel everything that was happening, though I wasn't in control.

The Veela had our mate gasping for air in seconds at the intensity of its kisses. Staring down at her, it growled possessively. **"Mine. No one else's. You belong to** _ **me**_ **."**

"I'm yours, Fleur. Only yours," our mate replied seriously. She must have known the severity of the moment. There were no giggles, no gentle touches to be felt now. Only the need to take what was ours, to remind it of our claim.

My body rose, the Veela looking around for something. I wasn't sure what it was doing, and, by her expression, neither did Hermione.

Something caught its eye finally, and it jumped off the bed and grabbed my wand before moving towards the object—a water bottle I had carried around during training. **Transfigure it.**

 _To what?_ I was completely lost as to what it was planning, but instead of answering me, it sent me a mental picture of its intention, and I paused, musing at the idea. It released enough control to allow me to use my magic to change the object in front of us. Quickly, it transformed, turning from an innocent water bottle to a seven inch, fully erect dildo. I made the girth large enough to make our mate sore, but not to the point that it would completely hurt her.

I also transfigured a harness before the Veela regained control, pushing me back completely. It stepped into the harness before putting the cock in place. Turning around, Hermione was finally able to see what we had been up to and gasped, staring wide eyed at the protruding member.

Hesitantly, her eyes rose, meeting the Veela's.

"Fleur…I don't know…" she started unsurely, causing the Veela to growl demandingly. She winced, knowing she wasn't getting out of this. "Please, don't be too rough at first. We haven't exactly done this before."

The creature simply nodded before taking its place on top of our mate once more. **Under us, just where she belongs.** While I knew I should disagree with my creature to restore some pride and dignity to the brunette, I couldn't argue with the Veela. It was sexy and empowering to see our mate completely submissive to us. This was how it was for Veela, though, being the dominate force in the bedroom. Still, I reminded it to be gentle.

" **Suck it. Use your saliva as lube,"** the Veela demanded, shoving the fake cock in front of the anxious girl. She complied, nervously taking the hard rubber into her mouth, looking up at our amber eyes for direction. The Veela twisted its claws in her hair, careful not to scratch her, and held her in place before rocking its hips, pushing the cock further and further into her mouth, causing her to gag after a little bit.

 _Stop! You're hurting her!_

The creature growled, but pulled back. It checked out the protrusion, satisfied with what it saw, and set the girl on her back once more. It looked up, searching Hermione's eyes as if asking for permission.

Slowly, the brunette opened her legs, exposing herself to the creature. I wasn't sure if she was completely fine with what was going on, but being tied to the Veela, I also felt the need to reestablish our claim over our mate.

Pleased with the compliance, the Veela moved down, licking our mate's clit to ease her tension and allow her body to lubricate itself and open up. When Hermione had relaxed a bit, the Veela pulled back. The brunette whimpered slightly at the loss of contact on her swollen clit. She wasn't close to a release yet, but the Veela had other plans than just keeping our head between her legs.

To emphasize this, it scooted closer, its hips close to our mates, the tip of the dildo brushing against the entrance of her vagina.

 _Slowly._ It sneered at me, hating that I didn't want it to act as it pleased.

It must have at least accepted that I was right, as it rubbed her opening for a few seconds before easing the object past the opening, half watching as it completely claimed our mate, half watching her face as it twisted in pain at the intrusion.

Seeing her react like this pleased the Veela to no end, knowing what was causing her to look this way. Slowly, it pushed the cock in further, barely giving our mate time to adjust before continuing.

When it was fully sheathed inside our mate's tight vagina, it waited a moment to let her get situated and used to the object being inside of her.

Just as she looked like she was finally relaxing, the Veela pulled out slightly before pushing back inside. It wasn't too fast a pace, but it jarred the brunette, making her hiss in pain as the Veela continued thrusting.

I stared through the eyes of the Veela, watching as we took our mate. Even though we couldn't feel anything through the dildo, we gained immense pleasure watching Hermione under us, knowing what we were doing to her as her face turned to one of desire while we fucked her. Seeing the change caused the Veela to speed up, wanting her to know she was ours.

"F-F-Fuck, F-F-Fleur!" Hermione cried with each thrust as the speed and power intensified.

" **Touch yourself,"** the Veela demanded. The brunette complied, releasing her grip on the sheets that she likely felt kept her in place, moving her hand down her body to her swollen clit. We watched as she proceeded to circle around the sensitive area, not directly touching it.

The Veela growled, angry that the girl was going against its order. Relenting, fingers found the hot flesh and the girl moaned loudly as she worked herself while being fucked relentlessly by a sexual magical creature.

We watched in pleasure as our mate touched herself, watching as the dildo pulled out a bit before slamming back inside of her. We watched as our mate cried out in pleasure with each thrust, watching her as she closed her eyes, throwing her head back. Feeling as, before much longer, the walls of her vagina tightened around our cock.

Moments later, the girl lost herself, arching up, screaming as she became uncontrollably undone.

"Fuck, Fleur, fuck! I-I can't!" she cried as the Veela didn't let up its fervent pace.

" **Yes, you will,"** it hissed, and the girl was pushed over the edge once more, forced into a second, just as powerful orgasm.

Finally, the creature slowed its pace before pulling out, satisfied with the work it had done. Hermione gasped for air, needing respite from the brutal fucking. The Veela beamed proudly over the girl, restoring its claim over her. Even the Dark Lord couldn't break the bond we created with our mate.

Slowly, feathers began to fall away; wings and claws receded, as I regained control over the creature. Instantly, I moved to comfort the aching girl. "'ermione, I'm so sorry, please forgive us," I begged, hoping she didn't hate us for what happened.

"You don't need to apologize," she replied with a grimace as she tried to move.

Tears welled in my eyes, remorseful for what the creature had done to her, but also in relief that she wasn't screaming at me. I would have deserved it for letting my creature get so out of hand.

"Sorry, but I don't think I can return the action," she chuckled weakly.

"Non, mon amour, please rest," I soothed. "I am satisfied enough—let me take care of you. Can I get you anyzing?"

"Hold me?"

I carefully laid down and gently wrapped my arms around the sore girl. "I should 'ave tried to restrain it more. I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Please don't beat yourself up over this. Granted I don't intend to let this happen again for a while, but it wasn't completely terrible. Maybe just be a little easier next time, though."

I chuckled softly, relieved she was talking this way. "Of course, mon amour, anyzing for you." I kissed her tenderly, filled with love for the young Gryfindor.

Even though I knew there were going to be very dark days ahead of us, I knew that we at least had each other, that we at least had this moment. We would face the future together, working to overcome whatever threats we would encounter. As long as I had Hermione, as long as I had my mate, I would face Voldemort and any dark other wizard to protect her and ensure her happiness. After all, she was my happiness.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So this is it! The final chapter of my first ever fanfiction. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride, and I appreciate you all coming along with me. I still own nothing, even at the end.**

 **Bold is Veela's thoughts/conversation.**

 _Italics are Fleur's internal conversations with her Veela._

Chapter 13

"'urry up, René, or we'll be late getting to ze station," I hollered up at the eleven year old.

"Almost done, maman!" the girl called back.

Over twelve years had passed since the legendary Battle of Hogwarts. It had been some of the darkest years for the magical world—too many witches and wizards gave their lives for the cause to defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

They had also been some of the worst years of my life.

After the Triwizard Tournament and the dark wizard's return, I went home to France to graduate from Beauxbatons, quickly returning to Britain to be with my mate. It killed me to not be near her all of the time, and that was only elevated when she, Harry, and Ron went off to find the Horcruxes.

I wanted so desperately to go with my mate, to protect her and keep her safe. If I was being honest, I didn't want her to go on that journey in the first place, but I knew I couldn't stop her from helping her friends. I knew they needed her brain if they were to succeed.

So instead, I did all I could to further their cause and hinder Voldemort and his forces—I moved in with Bill Weasley at the Shell Cottage, providing another safe haven for the Order.

When Dobby apparated a tortured, unconscious, and barely alive Hermione to our shore before dying himself, my Veela tormented me endlessly for not being able to protect our mate and letting her nearly get herself killed.

Seeing her and enduring the agony of thinking I would lose her, on top of the hell my Veela was putting me through, I felt like I had been under the Cruciatus Curse myself.

To my immense relief, I had been able to save her life and nursed her back to health. Naturally, when she was well enough, my Veela and I claimed her once more, partly to satisfy our need to reclaim our dominance over our mate and simply be with her, but also to bring her from the darkness and torture she endured from Bellatrix Lestrange. I swore then and there that if I ever got the chance, I would end that vile witch.

And I was able to keep my vow. At the final battle, the wicked woman faced off against my mate. When I saw this, my Veela raged for control, but I maintained my composure, ending her life with the killing curse. I hated the thought of taking the life of another, but I didn't consider that woman human, so I was perfectly fine finishing her for good. She was more of a beast than I.

When it was all said and done, many friends and loved ones had been lost, but they hadn't died in vain. Harry had been able to defeat the dark wizard, and we set off to rebuild the community and restore peace.

Harry and Ron left soon after to become Aurors. I left with Hermione to retrieve her parents in Australia and recover their memories. They had been furious at the danger their daughter had put herself in, mad that she had erased their memories to face such danger, but willing to forgive her since she had returned for them.

They had been pleasantly accepting of our bond, though it took them some time to understand and accept that I wasn't human.

Immediately after, I proposed to Hermione, to which she happily accepted. Even though the ministry was in shambles, they agreed to grant our marriage license, figuring the happy event was needed in the world, and we were married soon after. We took jobs at the Ministry of Magic, working to repair relations with magical creatures.

Hermione was known for being open and accepting of all creatures, and since I was a magical creature myself, we garnered great trust and respect from the magical community. It also helped that we had worked to stop the greatest threat the magical world had ever faced.

And so now we were here, preparing to go to King's Crossing to send René off to her first year at Hogwarts.

"Elizabeth, could you 'elp Clara put 'er shoes on?" I asked the eight year old.

The four year old pouted. "I can do it myself." I patted her curly blonde hair.

"I'm sure you can, sweetie, but let your sister 'elp you so they're done right," I insisted. She huffed, but put the shoes on and allowed the older girl to tie them.

I wandered to the kitchen, grinning as I wrapped my arms around my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife as she sipped some juice. She moaned softly, welcoming the contact, before turning around to kiss me. I took advantage of her and deepened the kiss.

She pulled away quickly, chuckling. "Don't even think about it, Fleur," she warned, shaking a threatening finger at me.

I laughed, holding my hands up in surrender. I knew we didn't have time to enjoy ourselves—that would have to wait until later.

So instead, I lowered down, kissing my wife's protruding belly. "Soon, 'arper, you will be a part of ze 'appiest family in all of ze world." Hermione smiled warmly, placing a hand on the bulge.

"Not soon enough. Why do I keep letting you convince me to have your kids?"

I smiled softly, "Because you cannot resist me or ze Veela. Besides, you are très beau when you're pregnant. You glow, and it just makes me 'appy."

"I love you, Fleur Delacour."

"Je t'aime, 'ermione Delacour." I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her again.

"Mum, where's my beaded bag?" René asked as she practically raced through the kitchen.

My wife thought for a second. "I think it's on the table by Fluffy's bed," she hollered after the girl. I had been confused for the reasoning behind our dog's name at first, but when Hermione stated that it was the name of the Cerberus they encountered during her first year at Hogwarts, I understood.

I had been mortified that the school had such a creature within its walls, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. I could only hope no such dangers remained for our children to encounter during their time at the legendary school.

The girl managed to find her magically extended bag, much like her mothers, and stated her readiness. We gathered up the other two children and herded them out the door and into the car, making our way towards the train station.

As we entered Platform 9 ¾, we were greeted with the bustling magical platform. Finding our way through the crowd, we managed to find Harry and Ginny with their children, their oldest son in the same year as René. Ron and Luna's daughter would be joining them the following year.

"'ello, Potter family," I greeted warmly. The group turned to welcome us, exchanging hugs with the older couple while the kids went off to talk.

"Hey Fleur, Hermione. How are you holding up?" Harry asked, looking at my mate's stomach.

"I'm alright. Still saying no more after this, but you know how Fleur is," the brunette replied, eyeing me darkly. I threw my hands up as our friends laughed at our exchange. I loved how peaceful things had become since the war ended. We no longer had to worry about watching our backs, instead free to joke and truly be happy.

The train's whistle blew, alerting the crowd that it would be departing soon. "Alright, René, are you sure you have everything?" Hermione asked our oldest daughter as she studied her.

"Oui, mum, I went over the list a dozen times. If, by some miracle, I did forget something, I can always have you send it to me," the girl replied.

I watched Hermione wipe a tear away, not ready for our first baby to grow up and be let go. "Come, mon amour, you know zis is a wonderful experience for 'er. I'm sure 'eadmistress McGonagall will watch out for 'er. After all, she 'as to replace you as ze best student 'ogwarts 'as ever seen, non?"

My mate smiled, nodding sadly. "Yes, I suppose so. Alright, sweetie. Remember what I told you—education is crucial, but friends are a necessity, and I want you to make tons."

"I will, mum, I promise. I love you," René replied and hugged Hermione. "Love you, maman." I pulled the girl in close, kissing her head before releasing her to get onto that would start the new and biggest chapter of her young life.

Wrapping my arm around my mate, my Veela swelled with pride.

 **This. This is what life is meant to be.**

 _I couldn't agree more._


End file.
